<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you dare? by JUSTJKB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825332">Do you dare?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTJKB/pseuds/JUSTJKB'>JUSTJKB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dash &amp; Lily (TV), iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Dash &amp; Lily Fusion, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Dare, Fluff, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, iKON doesn't exist, it's basically the netflix serie but junhwan, the quarantine made me do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTJKB/pseuds/JUSTJKB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los polos opuestos se atraen, incluso en navidad.<br/>JunHoe y JinHwan intercambian desafíos, sueños y deseos en un cuaderno que circula en diferentes lugares de la ciudad de Nueva York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia es una adaptación de la serie "Dash &amp; Lily" de Netflix, la historia no es de mi propiedad. Sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados a David Levithan, Rachel Cohn creadores del libro y Joe Tracz para Netflix.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entonces, Junhoe realmente no era un fanático de la navidad, toda esa falsa alegría y convivencia sobre exagerada, las multitudes enloquecidas y por supuesto las parejas ingenuas que confunden el espíritu navideño con el amor.</p><p>Ya cometió ese error una vez.</p><p>La pantalla del teléfono se ilumina, anunciando un nuevo mensaje entrante, por supuesto que sabe de quién se trata; su madre.</p><p>“¿Estás seguro que estarás bien con tu papá?”</p><p>Ni siquiera está seguro de que deba contestarle porque, sinceramente ¿quién abandona a su hijo durante navidad para pasar las vacaciones en Hawai? Sí, su madre lo hace.</p><p>Sin embargo, estar solo no es completamente malo, ya saben, ignorando el hecho de que todo mundo parece excitado y feliz todo el tiempo, él conoce un refugio fuera de toda esa tortura consumista; <em>Strand</em>.</p><p>Y pese a que la mayoría de las librerías realizan eventos todos relacionados con la navidad, no en <em>Strand</em>. Así que, por supuesto que es su favorita, por sobre mucho.</p><p>—Hey, Gabriel García Márquez debería estar en la ‘G’, no en la ‘M’. — El empleado le dirige una mirada cansada, probablemente de odio, porque siendo sinceros, los horarios de temporada navideña, apestan. — Además es una biografía, no es ficción así que…</p><p>—¡Gracias! — La respuesta está cargada de sarcasmo, claramente. — Si quieres trabajar aquí, recordaré esto.</p><p>Junhoe no quiere, le gustaría, pero de nuevo, las multitudes no son lo suyo, las librerías en el centro de Nueva York las tienen. Ama los libros casi tanto como ama estar solo, probablemente, los libros siempre han sido una mejor compañía de cualquier cosa. Pero de nuevo; multitudes.</p><p>Mirando al empleado de manera inexpresiva una vez que comprende lo que el chico quiso decir con aquello, da media vuelta, girándose de regreso a los pasillos del enorme lugar.</p><p>Es sólo relajante, se recuerda, mientras camina a través de las altas columnas y largos pasillos rodeados de libros, el rubio golpea los <em>lomos</em> de los libros mientras avanza, rozando ligeramente sus dedos, en ilusión a un inventario. Y no es que Junhoe sea un tipo obsesionado con el orden, no. Lo único que él cree es el orden de los libros facilita el encuentro de los mismos, es bastante simple a su punto de vista.</p><p>Mientras camina, leyendo los títulos y autores en el lomo de los libros, se detiene en un particular libro rojo que claramente no es de esa sección. Suspirando pesadamente lo toma y se dirige de nueva cuenta al cubículo de información.</p><p>—Oye, esto también estaba en otra sección… — Tomando el teléfono en una clara muestra de ignorarlo, el chico castaño se gira sobre sus talones dándole la espalda.</p><p>Girando los ojos en blanco, Junhoe se da la vuelta buscando con la mirada un carrito organizador, para que alguien lo acomode en su lugar después.</p><p>Antes de dejarlo en el primero que se encuentra, mira la tapa del mismo: “¿Te atreves?” El titulo está impreso en tinta brillante, e indica claramente que esta rotulado con un marcador a mano. Frunciendo el ceño, abre la tapa y mira la primera hoja escrita a mano, con una escritura peculiar y bastante estética, definitivamente es de una chica.</p><p>“Te dejé algunas pistas. Si te interesan, da vuelta a la página, si no, vuelve a poner el libro en el estante.”</p><p>Es simple, un texto simple en el centro de la hoja, ligeramente doblada de la esquina. El rubio frunce los labios ligeramente, intentando contener una sonrisa. Girándose en todas las direcciones, en busca de alguien que lo esté observando leer el libro, que ahora resulta ser una libreta, decide caminar de vuelta al pasillo dónde lo encontró, sólo porque necesita un poco de privacidad en caso de que se trate de una broma.</p><p>Dando vuelta a la página, mientras entra en el pasillo, lee:</p><p>“Elegiste jugar. Una elección reveladora. ¿Empezamos?”</p><p>La siguiente página luce interesante; cinco líneas en blanco adornan el superior de la hoja, debajo escribe:</p><p>“Un mensaje en clave. Lo descifrarás con los libros correctos, pero sólo si puedes encontrarlos. Para la primera pista, la lectura será pesada.”</p><p>“Busca sobre el ‘pianismo francés’. 88/7/2, 88/7/3.”</p><p>El ceño de Junhoe se frunce más, definitivamente jamás ha escuchado hablar sobre “el pianismo francés”, él sólo toca la guitarra clásica, gracias. Con el ceño aun en su rostro, toma su teléfono entre sus dedos mientras lo arrastra por el bolsillo de su pantalón, antes de continuar leyendo el siguiente párrafo.</p><p>“Y si necesitas usar el teléfono, no te molestes en jugar.”</p><p>Entonces una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del rubio, una sonrisa real. <em>Mierda</em>. Piensa. Mirando a su alrededor no puede hacer que la sonrisa abandone su rostro. Suspira pesado y decide que el tipo del cubículo de información debe tener <em>información</em>.</p><p>—Pianismo francés. — Dice una vez que se encuentra cara a cara con el chico.</p><p>—No te diré nada. — Murmura sin despegar el rostro de la pantalla frente a él, claramente, ignorándolo.</p><p>—Este es el cubículo de información. ¿No estás obligado a darme información? — Sin embargo, no funciona, el chico ni siquiera se inmuta. Junhoe suspira pesadamente. — Mira, si esto es por lo de antes, me disculpo. Sé que el trabajo a veces es estresante.</p><p>Ignorado. De nuevo.</p><p>—No lo entiendo, ¿te insulté o algo? ¿Te regalé un libro de Paulo Coello o disfrutas de mi sufrimiento? — El chico finalmente alza la vista, encontrándose con la del más alto. — ¿Me podrías decir la sección…?</p><p>—No puedo. — Responde seriamente. — Le prometí que no diría nada relacionado a eso. — Indica con sus ojos el libro sobre las manos de Junhoe. — Pero ya que preguntaste; me da cierto placer.</p><p>—¿A quién?</p><p>—Nada incluye su nombre, genio. Él es muy meticuloso.</p><p>—Dijiste “él”.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Sí, dijiste “él”. Es un chico y pone a prueba mi conocimiento de <em>Strand</em>. — Junhoe sonríe con suficiencia, mientras el castaño suspira y pega su vista a la pantalla, de nuevo. — Gracias por tu ayuda. — Comenta Junhoe antes de girarse y caminar de regreso a los pasillos.</p><p>—¡No te ayudé!</p><p>Definitivamente Junhoe va a aceptar el reto, el chico es listo, y por supuesto que un juego sobre libros y su conocimiento en <em>Strand</em>, es pan comido.</p><p>Caminando entre los estantes, definitivamente sabe a dónde dirigirse.</p><p>“Pianismo” se refiere al piano, por lo que la sección de música es la opción más obvia, sin embargo, luego de buscar algún libro que hable sobre “Pianismo francés”, decide que no podrá encontrarlo en cualquier libro de música, debe ser un libro pesado y viejo, que ni los más amantes de la música busquen con frecuencia.</p><p>Subiendo por la escalera metálica al costado del librero, toma entre sus manos el libro enorme sobre el último peldaño, tiene polvo, mucho polvo, pero en letras metálicas escribe “Pianismo francés”. El rubio rueda los ojos ante lo obvio.</p><p>La libreta no dice mucho sobre lo que debería encontrar en el libro, pero los números.</p><p><em>88/7/2</em> y <em>88/7/3</em></p><p>Son un código. Página ochenta y ocho, séptimo renglón, segunda y tercera palabra. Una vez localizado las palabras, toma una pluma sobre el primer escritorio que encuentra y las anota sobre las líneas en blanco de la libreta.</p><p>“Te vas…”</p><p>Y eso jodidamente no dice nada. Junhoe gime, de frustración, definitivamente el chico es un jugador.</p><p>Dando vuelta a la página, encuentra las siguientes instrucciones.</p><p>“Hagámoslo más difícil. <em>Fat Hoochie Prom Queen. </em>12/15/9.”</p><p>Entonces son títulos reales de los libros, por lo que, corriendo hasta la sección de jóvenes adultos, busca entre los peldaños más bajos del librero. Y sí, obviamente es un libro juvenil rosa.</p><p>De nuevo, llenando las líneas en blanco de la libreta logra formar un <em>“Te vas a…” </em>Y Junhoe ni siquiera cree tener tiempo para detenerse a refunfuñar sobre lo tonto que suena eso, necesita correr a la siguiente sección, al otro lado de la librería.</p><p>“El próximo libro no es un cuento navideño, pero aparece santa para repartir armas. 134/19/5.”</p><p>¡Como quitarle un dulce a un bebé! Piensa mientras corre a través de los pasillos hasta la sección infantil del lugar.</p><p><em>“El león, la bruja y el armario.”</em> Lee desde el lomo del libro antes de tomarlo, y por supuesto quién no leyó a C.S. Lewis o vio la película cuando era niño.</p><p>“Suponiendo que lo leíste de niño, ¿qué te molestó de esta escena?”</p><p>Por supuesto que esa pregunta es sencilla, porque ¿por qué Santa le daría una espada a un niño? Rueda los ojos justo en el momento en encuentra la siguiente palabra, ubicada justo en la escena mencionada.</p><p>“Y si tu respuesta fue ‘que Santa les da armas a unos niños’, podemos seguir.”</p><p>Junhoe sonríe de nuevo mientras avanza con el libro entre las manos.</p><p>“La siguiente pista está en el libro más popular de sexo y sexualidad. 20/7/9.”</p><p>Y eso está definitivamente al otro extremo del área de niños, y espera, con toda seguridad no sea un libro sobre sadomasoquismo. Afortunadamente, no es nada de eso, pero definitivamente tenía que haber esperado que el libro más popular de sexo y sexualidad en Nueva York fuera este.</p><p>
  <em>“La alegría del sexo gay.”</em>
</p><p>Tomando entre sus manos el libro con cubierta blanca y letras negras, ubica la siguiente palabra para colocar sobre la línea en blanco, formando por fin algo más comprensible. “Te vas a quedar sólo…”</p><p>—¿Junhoe? — Alzando la mirada aun con la pluma entre sus dedos, se encuentra con la chica rubia en coleta alta, una sonrisa confusa adorna su rostro.</p><p>—Lisa.</p><p>—No sabía que estabas en la ciudad.</p><p>Contiene un suspiro pesado. Por supuesto que no, ellos no eran amigos.</p><p>—Nadie está en la ciudad, todos se fueron a Bora Bora. — Continua la chica mientras avanza para encontrarse más cera.</p><p>Sí, por supuesto, Lisa se refiere a todo el círculo de amigos con dinero a los cuales ya no frecuenta más. Cuando salía con su mejor amiga, compartían cirulo social. Pero, no más.</p><p>—Y en realidad estoy buscando los regalos, específicamente estoy aquí para comprar el de mi hermana. Le gusta la fantasía. — A Junhoe no le importa sinceramente, pero jamás ha sido bueno siendo grosero con las personas, aunque supone que no importaría serlo ahora.</p><p>—Sí, lo recuerdo. En tu fiesta de cumpleaños del año pasado me retó a un duelo. — El silencio se vuelve incomodo, hasta que la rubia sonríe incómodamente.</p><p>—Sobre este año… lamento no haberte invitado. Pensé que sería raro porque… bueno. Pero como estás en la ciudad, deberías venir, ya sabes a la cena de nochebuena.</p><p>—Gracias, pero mañana me voy a Seúl con mi papá. — Es su turno de sonreír incómodamente.</p><p>—¿Vuelves a Seúl?</p><p>—Sí, ya sabes, mi papá quiere que pasemos más tiempo en nuestro país.</p><p>—Claro… — El silencio se instala nuevamente a su alrededor, bordeando lo ridículo. — Bueno eso es algo malo, digo, Rosie viene.</p><p>—¿Rosé volvió? — Cuestiona tratando de no sonar tan entusiasmado por la noticia.</p><p>—Sí, sólo para las fiestas.</p><p>La sonrisa aterradora en el rostro de la rubia se desvanece casi de inmediato, mientras mira el libro entre los brazos de Junhoe, mostrando su rostro horrorizado. La mirada de la chica viaja desde la portada del libro hasta el rostro de Junhoe y de regreso, mostrándose más horrorizada cada vez antes de finalmente preguntar.</p><p>—¿Debería decirle algo? — La pregunta es mordaz, pasivo-agresivo como usualmente suele ser de Lisa. Junhoe frunce el ceño visiblemente.</p><p>—Estoy probando cosas nuevas. — Responde firme, conteniéndose en rodar los ojos y matarla con la mirada.</p><p>—¿Okay? — Sin decir nada más, la chica de coleta se gira en su eje, alejándose lentamente.</p><p>—Hey, espera. Lisa, toma. Para tu hermana. — Junhoe extiende el libro de “El león, la bruja y el armario” hasta la chica. — Me parece que le gustará, es fantasía para niños con armas.</p><p>—Humn. — Lisa sonríe incrédulamente y asiente. — Feliz navidad. — Murmura antes de alejarse de nuevo.</p><p>Viéndola perderse entre los pasillos, Junhoe vuelve a la libreta roja, sólo para continuar con las instrucciones.</p><p>“El hecho de que estuvieras dispuesto a hojear <em>‘La alegría del sexo gay’</em> es una buena señal. Pero hay algunas reglas. Si no eres un adolescente hombre, devuelve el cuaderno. Si ese manual te resulta útil, estoy contigo. El amor es un espectro, pero si no te gustan los chicos, por favor devuelve el cuaderno. Y, por último, si has llegado hasta aquí, obviamente eres inteligente, pero quiero saber… ¿eres valiente?”</p><p>Una hoja suelta cae al piso antes de que Junhoe pueda tomarla, inclinándose para recogerla y abriéndola para leer el contenido, se queda inmóvil en el mismo sitio mientras gira su cabeza un poco hacia arriba para ver a lo lejos el área de lectura en voz alta de la Liberia, con algunas sillas al azar, un pequeño estrado y un micrófono.</p><p>Las instrucciones son sencillas, básicamente. Leer el siguiente fragmento frente a toda la librería, con el micrófono encendido.</p><p>Y bueno, aquí es dónde Junhoe debería parar, porque las instrucciones son claras, <em>si no te gustan los chicos, devuelve el cuaderno</em>. Y Junhoe nunca ha pensado en los chicos de esa manera, como, jamás. Sin embargo, algo inquietante y emocionante acerca de este chico lo intriga de sobre manera, y definitivamente, él será quién averigüe de quién se trata.</p><p>Tomando el valor necesario, camina hasta el estrado y se toma su tiempo para verificar que el micrófono este encendido, una vez que está listo, comienza.</p><p>—Hola. — El eco de las bocinas de pronto inunda toda la librería, captando la atención de los clientes rápidamente. — Lamento interrumpirlos, pero me pidieron que comparta una lectura dramática. Y una disculpa a Joni Mitchell.</p><p>
  <em>“Se acerca la Navidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Están talando árboles,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poniendo renos,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cantando canciones de alegría y paz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ojalá tuviera un rio, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para alejarme patinando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero aquí no nieva.”</em>
</p><p>Mientras leía la letra de la canción, Junhoe estaba seguro de que si había elegido esta canción en específico era porque era la canción favorita del chico, y eso era increíble, porque era la canción favorita de Junhoe también.</p><p>Podría haberlo asustado, pero, imaginar que él se encontraba viéndolo desde algún rincón de la librería, era emocionante.</p><p>
  <em>“Ojalá tuviera un rio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soy muy difícil de manejar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soy egoísta y estoy triste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora me fui y perdí</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A la mejor persona que tuve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ojalá tuviera un rio,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para alejarme patinando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Patinando en Navidad.”</em>
</p><p>El audio se corta, de pronto, Junhoe no puede escuchar más su propia voz a través de las bocinas y es cuando el golpe del micrófono suena por las mismas que busca rápidamente el motivo.</p><p>—¡Hey, hey no! — Exclama mientras observa al mismo chico del cubículo de información desconectando el equipo de la corriente eléctrica. — ¿Qué haces?</p><p>—Estoy poniendo fin a tu miseria. — Responde alzando los cables a la vista.</p><p>—No terminé.</p><p>—Ya lo conseguiste. Las últimas dos palabras, completan el mensaje. — Responde antes de irse de nuevo hasta el cubículo donde se supone que debería haber estado.</p><p>Junhoe parpadea, mientras observa la figura del chico irse caminando tranquilamente, no está seguro de qué acaba de suceder, pero es hasta que su cerebro registra lo que le acaba de decir que comprende, “en navidad” completa el mensaje.</p><p>Tomando rápidamente la libreta, abre la página donde los dos últimos espacios en blanco están disponles, destapa la pluma y escribe rápidamente.</p><p>
  <em>“¿Te vas a quedar solo en Navidad?”</em>
</p><p>Las palabras casi resuenan dentro de su cabeza, con una voz que trata de relacionar del chico que haya armado este juego, las intenciones son sencillas, y claramente capta el mensaje principal.</p><p>“Aquí estamos, llegaste hasta el final. Lo que pase ahora depende de ti. Cuéntame cómo te hace sentir esta época del año. Si me gusta tu respuesta, podrías tener noticias mías. Si no tienes miedo.”</p><p>Y eso es todo, no hay más indicaciones, no más instrucciones, no más espacios por rellenar. El corazón de Junhoe late rápidamente, como cuando sube a las montañas rusas que no le gustan, es la adrenalina corriendo a través de su cuerpo y emociona.</p><p>Camina hasta el módulo de información, donde sabe, la única persona que sabe quién es, puede ayudarlo.</p><p>—¿Quién es él? — Pregunta incluso pasos antes de llegar. El chico tiene una mirada divertida, que intenta ocultar con un ceño de molestia.</p><p>—Aunque pudiera, no te lo diría. Devuélvelo al librero, así alguien más puede jugar.</p><p>Junhoe sonríe antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la salida de la librería con la libreta en la mano, la sonrisa arrogante nunca abandonando su rostro, incluso cuando escucha al empleado gritarle.</p><p>—¡Oye, dije que lo dejaras!</p><p>Y por supuesto que no lo haría, el chico misterioso tiene toda su atención ahora, y aunque quisiera, Junhoe estaba completamente dispuesto a averiguar quién era el chico detrás de la libreta roja.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡June!</p><p>La calidez del local una vez que abre la puerta golpea directamente su rostro, junto con los aromas característicos de la masa y la salsa de tomate. No había podido dejar de hojear una y otra vez la libreta mientras caminaba en dirección a la pizzería.</p><p>—¿No me dijiste que te vas a Seúl? — El chico en el mostrador entrecerró los ojos justo en el momento en qué lo vio acercarse, por supuesto, Donghyuk, su mejor amigo.</p><p>—¿Cómo…? Ah, sí, Lisa.</p><p>Y aquí es dónde Junhoe repite, no son amigos, precisamente por esto.</p><p>—Sí, me escribió diciendo que estabas actuando raro, más de lo usual. — Responde el castaño mirando a su amigo acercarse hasta la barra.</p><p>—¿Dijo algo más? — Pregunta mirando fijamente a su amigo, recordando el incidente con el libro de sexualidad.</p><p>—Sólo para que sepas, tienes totalmente mi apoyo. — Donghyuk rodea la barra y camina hasta el más alto, colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Junhoe se ríe.</p><p>—Gracias, Dong, pero sigo siendo hetero. Y no iré a Suecia. — Recalca, negando con la cabeza, aun una sonrisa creciente. — Sólo no quiero ver a nadie durante las vacaciones.</p><p>La sonrisa del chico castaño se vuelve dolida, mientras intenta ocultar una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Ni siquiera a mí?</p><p>—Por supuesto, necesito Pizza gratis. — El castaño sonríe, negando con la cabeza y vuelve detrás del mostrador.</p><p>La pizzería es un lugar pequeño, algunas mesas por el frente, un librero del lado derecho y una pantalla en el izquierdo, no mucho más<em>. Lo importante es el sabor.</em> Recuerda Junhoe al dueño del lugar decir.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué harán en tu familia para navidad? — Pregunta el rubio, mirando a su amigo teclear unas cosas contra la pantalla de la caja.</p><p>—Oh, será genial. Mi tía trabaja para la televisión, traerá toda la comida que no utilicen.</p><p>—Deberías avisarme cuando abras tus regalos.</p><p>—¿Por qué? — Cuestiona el castaño levantando la vista.</p><p>—Porque ayudé a tu mamá a elegir el tuyo.</p><p>—¡Debes darme una pista! — Exclama emocionado.</p><p>—No, nunca.</p><p>—¡Debes hacerlo, dame una pista!</p><p>—Humn, ¿conoces esos robots japones de tamaño real?</p><p>—¡De ninguna manera! — Los ojos de Donghyuk se abren en sorpresa y emoción, sus pupilas dilatándose en felicidad.</p><p>—No es eso. — La sonrisa en el rostro de Junhoe se agranda, no pudiendo evitarlo.</p><p>—Te odio. — Suspira antes de escuchar a su compañero en la cocina llamarlo.</p><p>Sacando la libreta del bolsillo de su abrigo, llegando hasta la hoja dónde horas atrás, con las letras sobre las líneas irregulares, la frase regresa a su cabeza, con una voz completamente diferente a la suya, como si pudiera escuchar al chico que escribió aquella locura en su cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>“¿Te vas a quedar sólo en navidad?”</em>
</p><p>—¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Un diario? — Donghyuk pregunta elevando la barbilla mientras apunta al objeto entre sus manos, mientras se acerca.</p><p>El rubio niega rápidamente, levanto la mirada.</p><p>—No, lo encontré en <em>Strand</em>. — Murmura volviéndose hasta el cuaderno. — Oye, — su voz se vuelve más animada, mostrando las páginas de la libreta. — ¿Reconoces esta letra?</p><p>Donghyuk se acerca, analizando detenidamente.</p><p>—Oh, sí, es de una chica, definitivamente la letra cursiva de una chica. — Junhoe frunce el ceño, según el tipo de la librería, el dueño era un chico.</p><p>—¿Crees que pudiera ser de Rosé? — Junhoe sabe, sabe que probablemente el tipo de la librería tenga razón, joder, incluso en las instrucciones daba a entender que era un chico, pero él… necesita saberlo.</p><p>—No, definitivamente no es. — Cuestiona alzando una ceja, mientras mira a su amigo crítico.</p><p>—Sólo descarto sospechosos. — Murmura el más alto, encogiéndose de hombros. — Porque tiene pistas como una búsqueda del tesoro y me preguntaba quién podía haberlo escrito.</p><p>—Te gusta. — La sonrisa creciente en el rostro de Donghyuk congela, al contrario, sintiéndose completamente idiota.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera sé quién es.</p><p>—Por eso es más raro que te guste. — Comenta el chico acercándose hasta su amigo. — No te he escuchado hablar de citas desde…</p><p>—Puedes decir su nombre, no es Voldemort. — Responde el rubio girando los ojos, completamente exasperado.</p><p>—De hecho, se supone que nombres a Voldemort, le quita su poder.</p><p>—Muy bien, mira. — El más alto se aleja de la barra, caminando alrededor del lugar. — Ni siquiera sé si es un chico o una chica, lo cual no estoy seguro de querer conocerla. — Existe una pausa, mientras se detiene frente al librero. — Sólo me gustaría averiguar quién es.</p><p>—Ahí está, ¿le preparamos una emboscada? — El castaño camina rodeando la barra, hasta encontrarse con el contrario. — Escríbele que pida pizza en <em>Two Boots</em>. Cuando llame para pedir, descubriremos su nombre.</p><p>Sonriendo, Junhoe regresa hasta la barra, alentando al chico a que regrese a su posición laboral.</p><p>—Voy a considerarlo.</p><p>Vuelven a llamar al castaño desde la cocina, una vez que vuelve con ella, regresa con una caja grande.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿qué harás más tarde?</p><p>—Probablemente vea una película deprimente francesa sobre asesinatos, o algo así. — Responde Junhoe encogiéndose de hombros, mientras toma la caja entre sus manos. — Gracias por la pizza amigo.</p><p>***</p><p>Mientras camina hasta el departamento donde vive su padre, quién afortunadamente no se encuentra en la ciudad, se olvida completamente de todo lo que sea que horas atrás haya vivido, ahora está solo, con su madre de vacaciones y su padre en otra ciudad, parece ser la navidad perfecta.</p><p>Abriendo la puerta del departamento de su padre, la alarma suena de inmediato, haciéndolo soltar la caja con pizza, corriendo hasta el mando de control, intenta presionar la contraseña fallidamente, la alarma no se desactiva.</p><p>—<em>Hey, oye papá ¿cambiaste el código de la alarma</em>? — Cuestiona Junhoe una vez que la llamada es aceptada.</p><p>
  <em>—¿No estás pasando las vacaciones con tu madre?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¡Sí! Pero quizá necesite un lugar tranquilo para leer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—O para llevar una linda chica, ¿eh?</em>
</p><p>—Claro, para traer una linda chica. Sí.</p><p>
  <em>—De acuerdo, la alarma es 5257.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Genial, la estoy anotando justo ahora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras Junhoe, pero por favor no toques el Whisky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, no tocaré el Whisky, papá.</em>
</p><p>Una vez que logra cortar la llamada enciende la televisión y coloca la película que anteriormente había mencionado a Donghyuk en la pizzería, no tenía por qué mentirle.</p><p>El departamento de su padre es amplio y lujoso, sin embargo, la decoración y los muebles son sencillos y a Junhoe definitivamente le gusta más de esa manera. El lugar tiene unas pocas decoraciones navideñas, por lo que no logran molestarlo demasiado. Tomando su vaso con Whisky y una rebanada de pizza, se dispone a ver la película, tratando de disipar todos los pensamientos que dan vuelta alrededor de su cabeza.</p><p>Sin embargo, la soledad termina agobiándolo momentáneamente, no es tan difícil supone. Su madre cree que pasara las vacaciones con su papá y su padre cree que pasara las vacaciones con su mamá y sus compañeros de la escuela creen que está de viaje. La soledad definitivamente sería lo mejor.</p><p>Porque los recuerdos lo inundan, meses atrás, enredado en entre las sabanas con la pelinaranja, disfrutando del silencio, antes de que la burbuja explotara. Hasta cierto punto, no sabía que tan bueno era que Rosé haya regresado de Australia.</p><p>Suspirando derrotado, sin saber que está sucediendo realmente en la pantalla, mira sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la libreta roja, antes de estirarse un poco y tomarla nuevamente, permitiéndose leer de nuevo el “¿Te atreves?” sobre la portada.</p><p>Una vez que decide lo que debería hacer, abre el cuaderno y se dirige hasta la última parte, donde la última instrucción aparece. Tomando una lapicera del cajón de su padre, dispuesto a terminar.</p><p>“Me preguntaste mi opinión sobre estas fechas.</p><p>Sospecho que somos algo así como almas gemelas así que entenderás si te digo que es la época más detestable del año.”</p><p>***</p><p>—¡Lo sabía! — Exclama Donghyuk. — Sabía que sería una emboscada. — La sonrisa en su rostro prácticamente está dividiendo su cara, pero a Junhoe no podría importarle menos, está demasiado emocionado con lo que está por suceder.</p><p>La siguiente fase del plan es sencilla, y luego de pasar a <em>Strand</em> y colocar la libreta en el mismo sitio dónde la había encontrado, se dirigió hasta la pizzería dónde trabajaba el castaño.</p><p>—Humn, no, no lo llamaremos una emboscada. — Junhoe murmura, resoplando. — La libreta lo conducirán hasta la aquí, para que deje la libreta aquí. — Señala con su hombro izquierdo, el lugar, Donghyuk asiente. — Lo único que tienes que hacer, es estar atento por si ves a alguien merodeando por ahí.</p><p>Donghyuk asiente un poco perdido, hasta que sus ojos brillan.</p><p>—Ah, así saben quién es, sin que él sepa quién eres. — Junhoe asiente, como si fuera obvio. — ¿No es eso engañar? ¿Crees que ganaras puntos por eso?</p><p>—Bien, puedes llamarlo emboscada.</p><p>Y bueno, lo único que quedaba ahora, era esperar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que lo perdiste?! — Y bueno, Junhoe debió haber supuesto que algo así sucedería.</p><p>—¡Era la hora más llena! — Exclama el castaño con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Y las cámaras de seguridad? — Pregunta el más alto, sonando un poco decepcionado.</p><p>—¿Qué cámaras de seguridad? — Cuestiona Donghyuk, ahora parece horrorizado.</p><p>—¡Dijiste que era una emboscada!</p><p>—¡Lo sé! Pero también necesito trabajar. — Responde con una gigante disculpa en su rostro. — Te dejó un mensaje. — Menciona señalando la liberta con la barbilla.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Antes de poder decir algo más, Donghyuk es interrumpido por un nuevo cliente, y Junhoe tiene que abrir la libreta y hacerse a un costado de la barra.</p><p>“Buen intento. Me tendiste una trampa.”</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo podría saber eso?! — Suelta la pregunta al aire, pero aun así su amigo sonríe incómodamente en su dirección antes de murmurar.</p><p>—Y se pone peor, mucho peor.</p><p>“Me halagas, chico misterioso, pero no soy tan fácil de atrapar. Si quieres conocer más sobre mí, deberás hacerlo por la libreta. Y si quieres saber mi nombre, tendrás que ganártelo con un desafío.</p><p>¿Quieres saber mi nombre? Bien, pregúntale a Santa.”</p><p>Definitivamente, se pone mejor. Piensa Junhoe.</p><p>***</p><p>—Creo que es una mala idea. — El castaño a su costado murmura, sin saber bien como hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. — Ni siquiera conoces al chico, no te gusta tampoco.</p><p>Ambos se encuentran frente a un centro comercial, en una de las principales avenidas de la ciudad.</p><p>—No, pero ese es el punto, conocerlo. — Comenta el contrario, mirando tentativamente hacia el edificio frente a ellos. — Además, cuando leo sus palabras en la libreta es como si pudiera escuchar su voz. Es, sarcástico, sofisticado, sádico.</p><p>—¿Sádico? — El rostro del más bajo se contrae ante la idea.</p><p>—Me está enviando a un centro comercial antes de Navidad. Su sadismo no tiene límites.</p><p>Sin esperar un poco más, ambos caminan dentro del lugar, listos para llevar acabo el asalto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Sólo, se amable con Santa, por favor. — Murmura Dong, mirando fijamente la escenografía frente a ellos, dónde la fabrica de santa está recreada para que los niños puedan pedir sus regalos.</p><p>—Seguro. — Comenta Junhoe pasando de largo, y el castaño cierra los ojos.</p><p>Es sencillo, piensa Junhoe mientras corre en dirección al Santa, taclearlo y robar su gorro. Al menos eso es lo que supone antes de golpear directamente contra el hombre vestido de santa, los gritos de los niños y las personas de seguridad y elfos rodeándolo rápidamente antes de que pueda decir una palabra, solo logrando agarrar contra sus dedos el gorro de santa.</p><p>Lo siguiente que sabe es que está siendo echado por un elfo y una policía del centro comercial, mientras agarra fuertemente el gorro, sintiéndose derrotado.</p><p>—No vuelvas a entrar a <em>“La tierra de Santa”</em> nunca. — Grazna el elfo con su rostro rojo de coraje.</p><p>—No tenemos autoridad para prohibírtelo, pero deberías estar avergonzado al atacar a Santa frente a todos esos niños. — Comenta la mujer en uniforme.</p><p>—¡Estás en la lista de los malos! — Complementa el elfo antes de girarse y dejar al chico sobre la entrada del lugar.</p><p>Junhoe rueda los ojos, reprimiendo un comentario mordaz sobre esperar a que el cambio climático termine con el polo norte. Simplemente toma el gorro inspeccionándolo rápidamente, hurgando con su mano dentro de gorro, en busca de alguna pista, se da cuenta del bordado en letras doradas en el frente.</p><p>“JinHwan”.</p><p>—JinHwan… — Murmura el rubio. El nombre suena familiar, como si lo hubiera escuchado con anterioridad.</p><p>Bonito nombre, definitivamente la curiosidad de Junhoe sólo consigue aumentar más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinhwan amaba la navidad, como, realmente muchísimo. Y sinceramente, las personas podrían decir lo que quisieran, la navidad se trataba del amor -al menos era lo que significaba en su familia-.</p><p>Su abuelo conoció a su abuela durante las fiestas, sus padres se conocieron en una fiesta de fin de año. Su hermano incluso había conocido a su novio durante las fiestas, y bueno, habían terminado. Cómo fuera, Jinhwan amaba la navidad, y aunque aún no lograba tener su propia historia de amor, pese haberlo intentado, sí, seguía amándola.</p><p>La navidad significaba familia, tiempo para estar juntos, montones de adornos navideños, comida y compañía.</p><p>—¿Qué? — Cuestiona el castaño mirando fijamente a sus padres, de pie frente a la puerta del departamento con un par de maletas a sus costados.</p><p>—Nos vamos de vacaciones. — Responde su madre.</p><p>—En realidad, nuestra luna de miel tardía. — Interviene su padre, revisando los pasaportes y el resto de los pendientes.</p><p>—¿Estarán bien sin nosotros verdad? — Cuestiona nuevamente su madre, esta vez, señalando la habitación de su hermano.</p><p>—¿Y el abuelo?</p><p>—El abuelo irá a Washington para visitar a sus amigos. — Responde su padre.</p><p>—Sé que estarán bien. — Presiona su madre un abrazo rápido antes de volverse a la entrada junto con sus maletas.</p><p>Jinhwan suspira derrotado, definitivamente no hay nada que pudiera hacer ahora, era algo que sus padres necesitaban, y no podía arrebatarles eso. Asintiendo sin más, se acerca hasta ambos para darles un abrazo antes de que se vayan.</p><p>—¡Hanbin, nos vamos! — Grita su madre. El mencionado sale de su habitación corriendo, hasta que abraza a sus dos padres y los despide.</p><p>Una vez que ayudan a sus padres a subir las maletas al taxi, y Jinhwan se ha despedido por quinta vez, deseándoles un feliz viaje, que regresan al departamento y se gira para mirar a su hermano, quién lo mira de manera sonriente, el más bajo sabe lo que significa.</p><p>—Entonces, voy a tener una cita y está por llegar… ¿crees que puedas salir… por un rato? — El pelinegro le sonríe fuertemente, rodando los ojos, Jinhwan asiente, tomando su abrigo y su teléfono.</p><p>No pasa mucho tiempo afuera, sólo un par de vueltas a la manzana, probablemente tomar un café y volver a casa, sobre todo ahora que ve las calles llenas de parejas felices y acarameladas. Jinhwan resopla, no necesita eso.</p><p>No es que no lo quiera, realmente, él realmente quiere un amor de navidad como su familia, pero simplemente no puede encontrar al chico correcto, porque bien, sí, Jinhwan está dentro de los chicos, como muy dentro.</p><p>Sólo podría hacer una cosa para pasar el tiempo durante las vacaciones, un grupo de villancicos.</p><p>—¡Creé un grupo de villancicos-AH! — Debió haberlo sabido mejor, cuando Hanbin le pidió que lo dejara solo en el departamento, definitivamente no sería para tener una velada romántica.</p><p>—¡Jinhwan, vete! — El cabello pelinegro de su hermano se dispara en todas las direcciones, y debajo de la manta puede apreciar el cuerpo de otro chico.</p><p>Sin necesidad de pedirlo dos veces, el más bajo cierra la puerta y corre hasta su habitación, cerrándola del mismo modo.</p><p>—¿Puedo pasar? — La voz que viene del otro lado de la puerta seguida de un par de golpecitos, lo regresa a la realidad, lejos de su libreta. — ¿No estás enojado?</p><p>El más bajo suspira negando, por supuesto que nunca podría enojarse con Hanbin.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿sucedió algo divertido? — Cuestiona el pelinegro dejándose caer a su costado.</p><p>—Formé un grupo de villancicos. — Comenta sonriendo.</p><p>—¿Y quién está en este grupo de villancicos? — Cuestiona arqueando una ceja.</p><p>—Algunos amigos. La señora Gonzales, Melvin, Ariana.</p><p>—¿Otra vez te juntas con adultos?</p><p>—Es más fácil hablar con ellos, ellos leen de verdad. Beben mucho.</p><p>—Lo siento, esta navidad apesta.</p><p>—Está bien. — Responde el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. Supone que será un poco diferente con sus padres fuera, pero, irá bien. — Estoy bien.</p><p>—No actúes como Papa Noe, no debes fingir que eres feliz. — La voz del contrario suena comprensiva.</p><p>—Todo mundo tiene compañía en navidad excepto yo. — El silencio que lo sigue los abruma, así que prefiere desviar la atención un poco. — Entonces, ¿quién es él?</p><p>—Se llama Jiwon. — Hanbin se incorpora, acercándose más a su hermano. — Es un compositor, aunque ahora es barista.</p><p>—Te encanta componer. — Sonríe el más bajo.</p><p>—Creo que de verdad me gusta.</p><p>—Estoy feliz por ti. — La mirada triste que se refleja en sus ojos debe hacerle algo al contrario, porque rápidamente apoya sus manos en sus piernas.</p><p>—Eres increíble, conocerás a alguien increíble también.</p><p>—No soy bueno conociendo chicos, ni hablándoles. — El silencio se cierne nuevamente, tornándose un poco incomodo, hasta que el pelinegro observa la libreta entre las manos del castaño.</p><p>—Hey, recuerdo estas libretas, la señora Basil nos hacía expresar nuestros sentimientos. Todavía los tienes, ¿por qué?</p><p>—Si no puedo decir algo, lo escribo aquí. — Comenta recuperando el cuaderno.</p><p>—¡Eso es perfecto! — Exclama Hanbin mientras le arrebata la libreta y arranca una hoja, poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—¡Hey!</p><p>—Esto es mejor que <em>Grindr</em>. — Comenta el pelinegro antes de ponerse a revisar el librero.</p><p>—Hey, ¿qué estamos haciendo? — La nueva voz desde la puerta de la habitación llama la atención del castaño, parado frente a la puerta se encuentra el chico castaño y más alto que incluso Hanbin, debe ser Jiwon.</p><p>—Encontrar el alma gemela de mi hermano.</p><p>—Eso no…</p><p>—¡¿Puedo ayudar?! — Sin siquiera esperar más, el chico entra emocionado a la habitación, con un suspiro derrotado del más bajo.</p><p>—Será una búsqueda del tesoro, usaremos los libros como pistas. — El rostro en la cara del más bajo debe ser obvia, porque su hermano responde rápidamente. — <em>El león, la bruja y el armario. Fat Hoochie Proom Queen. </em>— Señala mostrando los libros mencionados.</p><p>—¿La alegría del sexo gay? — Cuestiona Jiwon tomando un libro.</p><p>El silencio se prolonga, los tres se miran fijamente antes que Jinhwan se encoja de hombros.</p><p>—Sólo permito esto porque sé que no funcionará.</p><p>—Aún no te cuento la mejor parte. Lo vas a esconder en <em>Strand</em>. — Responde el pelinegro, sonriendo. — Justo a lado de <em>Franny y Zooey.</em></p><p>El más bajo suspira.</p><p>—Bien, pero es mi cuaderno, puedo elegir algo para incluir. — Ambos chicos intercambian miradas, mientras el mayor, toma su teléfono y reproduce una canción. — Una canción.</p><p>Antes de que pueda pensarlo demasiado, está dejando el cuaderno justo al costado de <em>Franny y Zooey.</em></p><p>***</p><p>El que sus padres hayan decidido tener unas vacaciones tropicales, no significa que la navidad no vendrá este año, al contrario, Jinhwan tiene mucho que hacer y mucha menos ayuda. Así que, sin pensar mucho en el hecho de la solitaria libreta en su librería favorita, se dispone a decorar su casa con luces, un árbol natural y cocinando galletas, por supuesto.</p><p>Un nuevo mensaje llama su atención de inmediato, y es de su mejor amigo, Yunhyeong.</p><p>
  <em>“Tienes un candidato”.</em>
</p><p>Se lee claro y conciso, no más. Antes de que una oleada de excitación y adrenalina pueda inundar al castaño, decide que es mejor y a <em>Strand</em> y saberlo de primera mano.</p><p>—¿Era agradable? ¿Era lindo? — Yunhyeong lo mira exasperado, sabiendo justamente que esto sucedería. —Espera, no lindo, guapo. ¿Cómo lo describirías?</p><p>—Gruñón. — Menciona el más alto, girándose para continuar con su trabajo. — Y molestamente pedante, pero leyó la canción de Joni. — Responde su amigo encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—¿Y dejó un mensaje? — La sonrisa de Jinhwan podría iluminar toda la librería si brillara, lo que probablemente, hace.</p><p>—Dejó instrucciones. — Comenta el contrario, tendiéndole la libreta.</p><p>La sonrisa en el castaño cae de inmediato, tomando la libreta y dejando que su amigo continúe con su trabajo antes de abrirla y leer lo que el chico misterioso escribió.</p><p>“¿Si me atrevo? No por cualquiera, pero parece que por ti me atrevo, chico de las pistas.”</p><p>Jinhwan sonríe, esta vez, genuinamente.</p><p>“Admiro tus palabras, aplaudo tu elección musical. No sé qué pensar de tu gusto por el espectáculo público, pero debo confesar, me intrigas.</p><p>Me preguntaste mi opinión sobre estas fechas. Sospecho que somos algo así como almas gemelas así que entenderás si te digo que es la época más detestable del año.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Por fin la perspectiva de Jinan! Pero, resulta que mientras June odia la Navidad, Jinan la ama. ¿Los opuestos se atraen no?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Odia la navidad! — Por segunda ocasión, encuentra a su hermano junto con su reciente novio en su habitación, sobre su cama, desnudos.</p><p>—¡Jinhwan, vete! — El chico, Jiwon, se asoma sobre las sabanas al escuchar las palabras del más bajo.</p><p>—¿Un candidato? — Cuestiona de pronto interesado, incorporándose y dejando que la sabana caiga hasta su regazo. Esto fue lo bueno de su relación con Hanbin y sus sexualidades, jamás les había gustado la misma persona, lo cual era bueno considerando todo. —¿Qué dijo?</p><p>Tomando la libreta de mala gana y abriéndola sobre las últimas páginas, leyó en voz alta.</p><p>—“Sospecho que somos algo así como almas gemelas así que entenderás si te digo que es la época más detestable del año.” — Sus hombros cayeron visiblemente, sintiéndose rendido.</p><p>—Wow, te entendió mal. — Respondió Hanbin por primera vez, todavía bajo las sabanas.</p><p>—¡Por tu culpa! Tu escribiste estas pistas. Hiciste que pareciera insensible, sarcástico y genial.</p><p>—Yo creo que eres genial. — Responde Jiwon de nuevo, sin comprender.</p><p>—Gracias Jiwon, dejó sus propias pistas, quiere que las siga. — Una mueca de abatimiento adorna la cara del mayor.</p><p>—¡Genial, cuéntanos como te va! — Responde el pelinegro.</p><p>—No voy a hacerlo, no tenemos nada en común.</p><p>—Jinhwan. Te amo, nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quieras.</p><p>—¿Pero…?</p><p>—Pero ¿qué? — Pregunta Hanbin extrañado. — Deja el libro en el estante y prueba de nuevo.</p><p>—¿No se supone que debería darle una oportunidad? — Cuestiona sin comprender.</p><p>—El amor no funciona así, lo sientes o no. Ahora. — Deja su escondite debajo de las sabanas, el pelinegro extiende su mano para indicarle la salida. — Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, por favor.</p><p>Asintiendo mientras sale, no está completamente seguro de lo que su hermano le acaba de decir, sin embargo, probablemente tenga razón.</p><p>Dejando la libreta dentro de su cajón de su escritorio, se concentró en organizar su grupo de villancicos, probablemente sería lo mejor, una navidad más solo no le hará daño.</p><p>Mientras traza la ruta para los villancicos en su celular, la persistente molestia de la libreta lo mantiene irritado, hasta que decide que de verdad necesita dejar de pensar en el estúpido chico.</p><p>—¿Jinhwan, estás bien? — Ariana le pregunta, justo cuando están listos para terminar luego de una ronda de villancicos. — Estuviste distraído todas las canciones. — El más bajo le gustaría protestar, pero parece ser que todo el mundo tiene pareja estos días y verlos abrazados o compartiendo un poco de café lo ha vuelto irritable.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto? — Cuestiona tratando de restarle importancia.</p><p>—Oh, lo siento chico, pero tengo cosas que hacer. — Responde la señora Gonzales. — Fue divertido, sin embargo, ¿nos vemos otro día?</p><p>—Sí, lo siento Jinhwan, pero quedé con mi novia más tarde. — Responde Melvin sonriendo.</p><p>—¿Qué? Pero…</p><p>—Jinhwan, tal vez debería salir más con tus amigos.</p><p>—Somos amigos. — Frunce el ceño a la chica frente a él.</p><p>—Sí, lo somos, quiero decir, de tu edad. — Y Ariana no es precisamente grande, apenas debe tener unos treinta y tantos, sin embargo, sabe lo que quiere decir.</p><p>El castaño asiente con el ceño aun fruncido, sin ganas.</p><p>Una vez de regreso en su habitación, decide volver a leer el mensaje que el chico le dejó, sólo porque lo ha estado molestando en demasía.</p><p>“Es la época más detestable del año. La alegría forzada, las multitudes enloquecidas, la sensación de que debes estar alegre, aunque no lo estés. Porque cuando estás solo en Navidad, es peor que el resto del año.</p><p>Si sabes a lo que me refiero, da vuelta a la página.”</p><p>Siente que su corazón golpea fuertemente su pecho cuando da vuelta a la página, encontrándose con un cupón de descuento de una pizzería, entonces siente que su ceño se frunce y lo deja de lado, para leer lo que dice.</p><p>“Ve a la ubicación del cupón. Y deja la libreta junto al libro navideño más deprimente que haya.”</p><p>Sintiendo como una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, niega la cabeza cerrando el cuaderno, probablemente debería darle una oportunidad, y para ello necesita ir a la pizzería del cupón, así que, sin mucho tiempo por perder, decide ponerse en marcha.</p><p>Al entrar puede ver que el lugar se encuentra lleno, como bastantes personas y pocos empleados, pero se ve agradable y huele bien, así que supone que es aceptable, una vez que localiza el librero camina hasta el y lee los títulos de los libros antes de decidirse.</p><p>
  <em>“Un reno arrolló a la abuela.”</em>
</p><p>Una vez ahí, deja la libreta y se dispone a salir del lugar. Ahora le tocaba al chico misterioso.</p><p>Antes de que pueda salir por completo del sitio, siente que una mano lo detiene del hombro y una voz le dice.</p><p>—Espera, eres el chico del cuaderno. — El chico frente a él, a quién identifica de inmediato como trabajador del lugar le está sonriendo ampliamente.</p><p>Y no puede evitar sentirse intrigado mientras deja que el chico lo conduzca hasta una de las pocas mesas vacías.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿quería que me espiaras? — Cuestiona una vez que logra comprender todo lo que está sucediendo. El chico, quien ahora ha dejado una rebanada de pizza frente a él le sonríe incómodamente.</p><p>—Creo que la palabra que usó fue “emboscada”.</p><p>—No le puedes decir que me viste.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque no quiero que sepa quién soy. — Siente que su voz ahora es inestable, son los nervios, sin embargo, se obliga a parecer tranquilo.</p><p>—Pero ¿no quieres conocerlo?</p><p>—No. — Su voz sale más como un gemido ahogado, y el rubor en sus mejillas se extiende por todo su rostro antes de poder volver a responder. — Todavía no, no sé. — Soltando un suspiro pesado, cierra los ojos. — Quiero conocerlo, pero es más fácil hacerlo por ahí.</p><p>El chico frente a él frunce el ceño, pero asiente en comprensión.</p><p>—Okay, pero hay algo que no comprendo. ¿No debías ponerlo junto al libro navideño más deprimente? ¿<em>“Un reno arrolló a la abuela” </em>es deprimente?</p><p>—Los renos son herbívoros y no lastimarían a nadie, pero eso no evitó que el servicio de fauna lo persiguiera, aunque seguro la abuela se metió en medio de su camino.</p><p>El contario todavía mantiene el ceño fruncido, pero trata de sonreír en comprensión.</p><p>—¿Cómo es tu amigo? — Cuestiona Jinhwan en cambio.</p><p>—No creo que quiera que responda eso. — Sonríe el chico torcidamente.</p><p>—¿Es gruñón?</p><p>—Mi mamá lo describe como “quisquilloso”. — Responde pensativo. — Es… complicado. — Comenta un poco más serio. — Tiene muchísimos muros. Pero una vez que te deja entrar, es el amigo más leal que podrías tener. Confía en mí.</p><p>—¿Puedo confiar en ti?</p><p>—Bueno, — murmura analizándolo. — Viniste durante el almuerzo ¿no? Estoy super ocupado, así que es muy probable que dejaras el cuaderno y no te viera.</p><p>—¿Harías eso por mí? — El castaño mira un poco esperanzado, entrecerrando los ojos sin poder creerlo del todo.</p><p>—Y por él.</p><p>—¿Por qué…?</p><p>—Porque él necesita abrir su mente, y no eres Rosé… — El silencio se cierne alrededor, pese a que la pizzería se encuentra llena y el barullo puede escucharse desde afuera. — Pero, tienes que darle algo, o nunca me perdonará. ¿Puedes decirle tu nombre?</p><p>—No, trató de engañarme. — Comentó rápidamente. — Espera. — El chico frente a él alza la mirada, ambos encontrándose. — Tu amigo odia la navidad, ¿no? — Encogiéndose de hombros el chico lo mira sin estar muy convencido. — Si quiere saber mi nombre, tendrá que ganárselo. — Tomando un bolígrafo de su chaqueta, el más bajo abre el cuaderno antes de terminar. — Tendrá que preguntárselo a Santa.</p><p>***</p><p>“Tu misión, si te atreves a aceptarla, es que le pidas a Santa mi nombre. Si fuiste un chico bueno este año, no deberías preocuparte, pero si quieres despistar al guardia, tendrás que ser travieso.”</p><p>—Alto ahí, grandullón. Sólo menores de doce. — El hombre con disfraz de elfo inclinó su basto bloqueando la entrada del rubio, mientras la mirada aburrida aparecía en su rostro.</p><p>—Bueno, puedes hacer una excepción. — Respondió Junhoe sonriendo ampliamente al chico.</p><p>—Sólo hasta los doce.</p><p>“¿Qué le dices a un elfo loco por el poder?”</p><p>—Al <em>New York Times</em> le interesaría saber en esta tienda discriminan a los adolescentes.</p><p>—Los adolescentes sólo causan problemas. — Respondió estoico el hombrecillo.</p><p>—Tengo once. — El hombre frente a él recorrió su altura por completo, casi triplicándola. — Soy alto.</p><p>—Llamaré a seguridad…</p><p>—¡¿Te conozco?! — Donghyuk, preguntó apareciendo desde atrás, sonriendo amigablemente. El rubio lo miró confundido.</p><p>—Si has ido al polo norte.</p><p>—Juro que te he visto antes, ¡eres actor! — Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en el rostro del hombre. — ¡Lo sabía! Actuaste en UVE. Hiciste de asesino…</p><p>—De cadáver.</p><p>—¡De cadáver!</p><p>Tomándolo como una señal para desaparecer, el más alto se escabullo a lo largo de la fila, pasando a todos los niños y sus padres.</p><p>—¡Perdón, es una emergencia! — Deteniendo a una pequeña y su madre antes de que pudieran llegar con Santa, el rubio se plantó frente al personaje.</p><p>—Un chico grande. — Rio el hombre con la típica risa de santa. — Pero como me gusta decir, nunca eres demasiado viejo para Santa.</p><p>“Muéstrale el cuaderno y consigue tu premio.”</p><p>Junhoe sonríe torcido, sintiendo todas las miradas de los padres apuñalando su espalda.</p><p>—No, no vine para eso. — Mostrando la libreta roja debajo de su abrigo, el rubio devolvió la mirada. — Me envió…</p><p>—Ah, nuestro amigo en común.</p><p>—Sí, ¿tienes algo para mí?</p><p>—Aquí arriba. — Señaló el hombre de traje hacia su cabeza.</p><p>—¿En tu cabeza?</p><p>—En el gorro. — Suspirando pesadamente, el hombre continuo. — Ven, siéntate en mi regazo primero.</p><p>Riendo por lo bajo, el más alto negó.</p><p>—No. Tengo algo de prisa.</p><p>—Si quieres un regalo de Santa, debes sentarte en mi regazo.</p><p>—¿Puedes darte prisa? ¡Hay niños esperando! — Una voz molesta vino desde atrás, y Junhoe gimió por lo bajo sintiéndose acorralado.</p><p>—Bien… — Murmuró caminando hasta tomar asiento sobre las piernas del hombre.</p><p>Antes de poder tomar asiento adecuado, sintió un tirón contra el cuerpo del hombre aprisionándolo de inmediato, los brazos estrujándolo contra Santa.</p><p>—Quiero advertirte, niñato. Nuestro amigo en común es muy especial para mí, y no quiero que salga con un idiota arrogante y sarcástico.</p><p>—Ouch. — Murmuró el rubio cuando el agarre se tornó más fuerte. — Sólo dame el gorro.</p><p>—Jura que no lo lastimarás. — Gruñó el hombre.</p><p>—¡Tú estás lastimándome! — Los gritos de sorpresa que vinieron desde la fila por los padres, alertó a todos.</p><p>—Júralo. — Murmuró el hombre de nuevo.</p><p>—Sueltamente o voy a decirle a todos estos niños que Santa huele a Whisky.</p><p>—¡Estoy sobrio hace seis años, imbécil!</p><p>El agarre se soltó, y antes que otra cosa sucediera, el elfo de la entrada llegó casi gruñéndole.</p><p>—Voy a pedirte que salgas tranquilamente. — Comentó el hombrecillo apretando la mandíbula.</p><p>Mientras se levantaba con las manos en el aire, Junhoe sonrió falsamente antes de tomar el gorro rápidamente y salir corriendo, escuchando los gemidos y gritos de indignación de las personas.</p><p>Antes de poder llegar a la salida, el rubio fue rodeado por dos guardias de seguridad, antes de sentir el golpe del elfo desde atrás.</p><p>—¿Crees que eres el primer adolescente en molestar a Santa? — Preguntó mientras el más alto se dejaba arrastrar fuera del centro comercial.</p><p>“Dime chico misterioso, ¿sientes el espíritu navideño?”</p><p>Mirando el nombre bordado en el gorro, sintió una sonrisa crecer dentro de su rostro.</p><p>—¡Estás sonriendo! — Exclama Donghyuk acercándose rápidamente hasta él.</p><p>—Si se lo dices a alguien, lo negaré.</p><p>—Te divertiste, eso es un milagro de navidad.</p><p>—Bueno, recibí un regalo de Santa. — Respondió sonriendo.</p><p>—También recibí un regaló. — Alzando una fotografía autografiada, el castaño sonrió.</p><p>—Una fotografía del elfo.</p><p>—Sí, ese elfo era genial, como una celebridad. Apareció en <em>La Ley y el Orden</em>.</p><p>—Se llama Jinhwan. — Comentó mostrándole el gorro al contrario, con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro.</p><p>—Me gusta el nombre.</p><p>—Sí, a mí también. — Respondió mirando el nombre bordado. — ¿Me harías un favor?</p><p>***</p><p>La típica risa de santa lo trajo de sus pensamientos, mientras las calles de Nueva York se teñían lentamente de blanco.</p><p>—¿Tío Sam? — Cuestionó el castaño, mirando a través de su bufanda. — ¿Tienes algo para mí? — Cuestionó una vez que se encontró con el mejor amigo de su abuelo.</p><p>—Apareció justo al final de mi turno con un plato de galletas y leche. — Comentó sonriendo el hombre, mientras sacaba el cuaderno rojo de su abrigo. — No me gusta ese chico, Jinani. — Comento el hombre mirándolo fijamente. — A tu abuelo tampoco le gustaría.</p><p>—Mi abuelo está en Washington. — Comentó el más bajo rodando los ojos. — Gracias tío Sam. — Murmuró mientras lo abrazaba para despedirse.</p><p>“Querido Jinhwan. Ganaste.</p><p>Si vamos a hacer esto, acepto seguir tus reglas. Sin emboscadas. Sin apellidos. Sin acoso por redes sociales. Sin presión por encontrarnos.</p><p>Podemos hacer preguntas personales, pero hay que ganarlas con un desafío.</p><p>Bueno, cumplí tu desafío. Así que, dime Jinhwan, ¿qué quieres para navidad?”</p><p>Sin poder evitarlo, dejándose caer sobre su colchón, mientras la música en la radio sonaba a todo volumen una canción navideña con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“¿Qué es lo que quiero para navidad? Quiero conocerte, chico misterioso.</p><p>Llévame a un lugar especial. A un lugar de la ciudad que te represente.”</p><p>Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraban intercambiando la libreta en los lugares más aleatorios y raros que podrían existir, compartiendo pensamientos, secretos, retos.</p><p>“Lo que más me representa no es un lugar. Es un momento, Jinhwan.</p><p>Llega a la terminal Grand Central antes que el primer tren salga. Sé que es temprano, pero juro que vale la pena.”</p><p>Sin pensarlo mucho, el castaño llegó a primera hora, con el reloj marcando las cinco más quince de la mañana, era sumamente temprano, las calles estaban desiertas y el frio arrasador calaba los huesos. Sin embargo, el atrio del andén se presentaba imponente, enorme y completamente desolado.</p><p>Caminando alrededor del lugar, viendo como los escasos trabajadores se preparaban para la jornada, podía sentir todas las emociones emanando a flor de piel, mientras recordaba las palabras del chico misterioso en la libreta.</p><p>“Hay pocos momentos de calma en medio de la ciudad. Para disfrutar del corazón de Nueva York sin gente. Dime lo que ves.</p><p>Disfrútalo mientras dure, las personas arruinan todo.”</p><p>Mirando a su alrededor, se detuvo a observar el techo, dónde los arcos que se izaban hasta los ventanales, afuera continuaba obscuro, pero adentro se veían las constelaciones.</p><p>***</p><p>“Veo los arcos sobre las ventanas. Sigue obscuro afuera, pero aquí el cielo está iluminado con constelaciones.</p><p>Ahora, sé que te gusta la calma, pero no hay que levantarse tan temprano. Necesitas una lección de un amigo en Central Park.</p><p>El es un maestro Zen. Puede bloquear cualquier ruido. Si puedes imitarlo 10 minutos, déjale el cuaderno y tu próximo reto y… nuestro juego puede continuar.”</p><p>Los retos eran una cosa ahora, aparentemente. Sin embargo, se había vuelto algo que esperaba y ansiaba, aunque fueran de lo más locos posibles, como ese, precisamente, dónde debía imitar al amigo del chico de la libreta roja en Central Park, parado como estatua, durante diez minutos.</p><p>Ver pasar a todas las personas y las miradas indiscretas, los que trataban de burlarse de él, incluso los que creían que se estaba burlando del hombre a su costado, todo eso, era agotador, y Junhoe tuvo que reprimir las ganas de golpear a un puñado de adolescentes precoces tratando de pasarse de listos.</p><p>“Una cosa más, es hora de que sepa tu nombre. Es lo justo.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Oh, Jinhwan. Aprecio la justicia, pero no puedo darte mi nombre. Necesitas descubrirlo.</p><p>Me muerdo de hambre por intentar no golpear a chicos irritantes, comamos algo.</p><p>Busca el carro en la setenta y dos y la dos. Pide <em>la esposa de Lot</em>.”</p><p>Jinhwan camina hasta dónde el chico misterioso lo envía, encontrándose con el puesto de Pretzels, ahí pide el especial que menciona la libreta.</p><p>—¿Qué? Oh Dios, esto es mucha sal. — Señala el castaño una vez que recibe el pretzel cubierto de sal que incluso es difícil ver el pan. — ¿Se supone que coma esto?</p><p>El más bajo suspira pesado, sintiendo su boca reseca desde antes de comenzar. Unos minutos más tarde, siente como su lengua está reclamándole por el exceso de sal, intentando quitarse el sabor y recuperar un poco de su hidratación, bebe dos litros de agua casi de un solo tirón, mientras se prepara para escribir de nuevo en la libreta y dejársela al buen hombre del puesto.</p><p>***</p><p>“¿Es un castigo por preguntar tu nombre? Porque no me rendiré. ¿Tu nombre es… Andy? Sí, te llamaré Andy.</p><p>Así que Andy, tus bocadillos favoritos son salados. Los míos son muy dulces.”</p><p>Junhoe resopla divertido al leer el nombre, mientras entra en la cafetería que viene en las indicaciones del cuaderno niega divertido, esperando por ver que es lo que le tiene preparado.</p><p>“Sé que dices que odias la navidad, pero para mí, es la época más dulce del año. Así que disfruta de unos canolis y háblame de tu mejor navidad. Incluso tú debes tener una.”</p><p>Una vez que la camarera deja su orden sobre la mesa, decide tomar un canoli y meterlo a su boca antes de comenzar a escribir su respuesta.</p><p>Intentando no distraerse por los recuerdos, y la abrumadora sensación del cotilleo en la cafetería, intenta escribir lo más ligeramente posible, para calmar su corazón.</p><p>***</p><p>Jinhwan camina hasta la camarera que le ayudó con la petición de los canolis y la libreta, así que, sacándola desde la parte trasera de la barra, se la entrega y le indica el sitio dónde el chico misterioso se sentó.</p><p>Sin dudarlo, camina hasta el lugar antes de leer lo que siente podría ser una respuesta profunda.</p><p>“Primero lo primero, sin duda, no me llamo Andy. Los Andy nunca te habría encontrado en la sección de Salinger de <em>Strand</em>.</p><p>En cuanto al desafío, tenía 10 años y mi mamá y mi papá me dijeron que iba a tener dos navidades ese año. Dos árboles, dobles regalos. Estaba muy emocionado, hasta que dijeron que se iban a divorciar. Y ese año, sólo le pide una cosa a Santa, que mis padres volvieran a estar juntos.</p><p>Sobreviví, pero mi mejor navidad fue la última vez que creí en Santa y en los milagros o en los padres que te dicen la verdad.</p><p>Pero, basta de mí, compartamos la desgracia. Háblame de tu peor Navidad. Incluso tú debes tener una.”</p><p>Jinhwan suspira pesado, por supuesto que lo sabía y él está consciente de lo que debe hacer ahora, compartir un poco de su pasado también.</p><p>***</p><p>“¿La peor Navidad? Este año. Mis padres están en Hawái, mi abuelo está en Washington. Así que, me gustaría decir que mi peor Navidad es esta.</p><p>Pero sería una mentira.</p><p>Me contaste algo personal, algo que dolió. Así que debo hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Mi peor Navidad fue la primera que pasaba desde que nos mudamos de Corea aquí, justo en la secundaria. Le rogué a mis padres que me dejaran ir al baile de invierno. Me encanta regalar cosas, pero no tenía muchos amigos en ese entonces, así que decidí reglar unas pulseras echas por mí a todos mis compañeros.</p><p>Entonces, este chico, lo llamaré “E”, nunca me había hablado. Quiero decir, soñaba con que lo hiciera, pero jamás había sucedido. Estaba enamorado de él, igual que el resto de mis compañeras. Y ahí estaba, pidiéndome una de mis pulseras. Todos sus amigos estaban mirando y pensé: ‘este es mi momento’, ‘todo sale a la perfección’.</p><p>Pero, al final de baile, encontré todas las pulseras en los botes de basura, ni siquiera dentro de ellos, sólo a los alrededores, botadas. Y escuché una particular conversación, era él con sus amigos diciendo que era muy raro.</p><p>En ese momento supe que no sólo era mi nacionalidad, era la manera en que me expresaba, como vestía y mis costumbres, en ese momento me di cuenta que no encajaba.</p><p>Después de eso, me sentí como Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Como todas esas reglas sin sentido o, si quieres agradarles a las personas no seas tú mismo.</p><p>Y está bien, ser yo mismo no me hizo tener fiestas llenas de amigos. De cualquier manera, no voy a fiestas, ni me invitan. Lo que aparentemente hago es contarle mis traumas de la infancia a un extraño en un cuaderno.</p><p>Es más fácil confesarle esto a un desconocido. Tal vez te haya asustado, pero si no, y espero que no, deja tu próximo reto en Central Park. Con la santa patrona de los raros.”</p><p>Junhoe suspira cansado, sintiéndose cada vez más personal a medida que las notas y los retos se intercambian, mientras mira fijamente la estatua de Alicia en Central Park, piensa que probablemente no sea buena idea lo que escribió y sea momento de dar un paso más, en su relación.</p><p>Así que, caminando de regreso hasta la pizzería dónde trabaja su mejor amigo, el rubio se encuentra en una disputa.</p><p>—Lo primero que escribí fue que quería volver al pasado, — explica a su amigo una vez que se encuentra frente a él. — Y acabar con el maldito que le dijo raro. Describí exactamente como lo haría. — De reojo puede ver a su amigo con una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro. — Mi plan incluía una máquina del tiempo. Sí, pero no quería quedar como un idiota, así que lo descarté.</p><p>—Ow, que lindo como proteges a tu novio ficticio. — La sonrisa en el rostro de Donghyuk podría dividir su rostro en dos, mientras el ríe sarcástico y desvía la mirada.</p><p>—No es mi novio.</p><p>—Es como tu novio, ¿no?</p><p>—No. Es sólo un juego. —Responde el más alto encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que es tu novio. — Se burla el contrario.</p><p>—No. Basta, soy heterosexual. — Donghyuk alzan las cejas y con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, antes de que pueda decir algo más, un par de chicos entran corriendo hasta la pizarra del local y quitan todos los anuncios.</p><p>—Hey, chicos, Mino, ¡no arranquen eso!</p><p>—Esto es viejo. — Responde el chico encogiéndose de hombros. — Hago espacio para lo nuevo. — Comenta el chico encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Esto es urgente, amigo. — Responde el contrario.</p><p>—¿Darán un concierto? — Cuestiona Junhoe alzando su cabeza un poco para ver lo que el volante anuncia.</p><p>—La séptima noche de Janucá.</p><p>—Oigan chicos, les falta la dirección. — Comenta Dong sin comprender del todo el propósito del volante.</p><p>—Es un concierto secreto, amigo.</p><p>—Así es, la hermosa fotocopia y el juego de palabras que <em>One</em> hizo, atraerá a los locos y raros seguidores. Créeme, lo entenderán. — Comenta Mino asintiendo.</p><p>—¿Es esta noche? — Cuestiona Junhoe interesado ahora, acercándose y tomando entre sus dedos el reciente volante colgado.</p><p>—Ah, ¿sí? — Responde el chico más alto.</p><p>Sin esperar mucho más, el rubio toma el volante y lo arranca, llevándoselo con él mientras sale prácticamente corriendo del lugar antes de poder escuchar las protestas de los chicos, sabe exactamente lo que hará a continuación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colocándose justo frente a la estatua de Alicia, en Central Park, Jinhwan analiza el posible mejor lugar dónde el chico misterioso podría haber dejado la libreta, ya que no la ve a la vista, supone que debería haber algo que indique dónde podría encontrarse. Eso, hasta que se detiene y mira en dirección a dónde la estatua apunta con su dedo, rodeando el sitio y caminando a la dirección encuentra la libreta debajo del hongo donde Alicia está sentada.</p><p>Tomando la libreta entre sus dedos, la hojea y encuentra la última página escrita, dónde encuentra un volante arrugado y doblado entre las hojas.</p><p>“Lo raro es genial, Jinhwan, y voy a demostrarlo. Feliz Janucá.”</p><p>Sin comprender lo que realmente es, por la poca información que muestra el volante sólo sabe que se trata de un concierto, probablemente, su hermano pueda ayudarlo a comprender un poco.</p><p>Una vez que vuelve al departamento y se encuentra con Hanbin le alza una ceja y le dice lo que comienza a sospechar es.</p><p>—Es un concierto <em>underground</em>. — Comenta mirándolo.</p><p>—Ayúdame a librarme de esto. — Responde horrorizado. — Podría decirle que estoy enfermo o que me picó una araña o…</p><p>—O… podrías simplemente ir.</p><p>—No puedo.</p><p>—¿Por qué? — Pregunta el pelinegro con una visible confusión en el rostro.</p><p>—Porque es a las dos de la mañana.</p><p>—Eso es sólo una excusa. — Responde resoplando.</p><p>—Haré algo estúpido y vergonzoso y se dará cuenta que no soy quién cree y no me escribirá más. — La mirada de horror puede verse en el rostro del castaño.</p><p>—Muy bien, pero has cumplido muchos desafíos para este chico en los últimos días, ¿por qué es diferente ahora? — El sonrojo sube desde el cuello hasta las mejillas del más bajo, quién desvía la mirada rápidamente.</p><p>—Creo que… empieza a gustarme. — Susurra tratando de que no se escuche, — ¿Qué si arruino todo?</p><p>La habitación se queda en silencio, pero antes de que pueda romperlo alguno de los dos, una tercera voz llega desde el pasillo apareciendo por la puerta de su habitación.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre…?</p><p>—Hey, Bobby.</p><p>—Hola, Jinan. — Saluda el más alto de los tres dejándose caer frente al chico, justo al costado de su novio. —¿Qué está mal?</p><p>—Jinhwan tiene miedo de ir a un concierto <em>underground</em>.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan los conciertos?</p><p>—Nunca he ido a uno. — Hanbin rueda los ojos, mientras Jiwon asiente solemnemente.</p><p>—<em>Bunny</em>, ¿podrías convertir a mi hermano en un adolescente? — Pregunta divertido el pelinegro al ver la mirada en su rostro. Jiwon se ríe del contrario, empujándolo y colocándose de pie.</p><p>—Muy bien Jinhwan, primero lo primero, la ropa. ¿Hay algo que siempre has querido usar, pero nunca lo has hecho? — El más bajo duda desde su cama, pero suspira pesadamente y se coloca de pie, caminando hasta su closet para hurgar en el fondo y sacar una caja que parece olvidada.</p><p>—Compré este atuendo hace algún tiempo en una tienda de segunda mano, estaban geniales, los arreglé un poco para que combinara con mi estilo, pero… nunca los usaría en público. — Extendiendo la camisa de red negra y el pantalón negro ajustado en alto, el pelinegro suelta un gruñido de burla.</p><p>—Oh, pero eso grita sexy. — Responde Bobby mirando boquiabierto la ropa. — ¿Y nunca lo has usado?</p><p>—No, no podría.</p><p>—Bueno, Jinan, esta noche, es <em>la</em> noche.</p><p>Minutos antes de que Jinhwan deje su departamento para aventurarse en lo que podría ser una de las mejores primeras noches de su vida, la ansiedad comienza a carcomerlo por dentro, recreando todos los posibles escenarios en los que termina siendo el hazme reír del sitio y el chico misterioso termina burlándose de él. Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada por unos minutos, hasta que recuerda las palabras escritas en la libreta.</p><p>“Esta noche, te va a cambiar la vida. Vamos, confía en mí.”</p><p>Sin darse cuenta, se encuentra frente a una tienda de comestibles completamente rara y descuidada, sin embargo, cuando está por entrar al lugar una chica con un atuendo bastante extravagante sale por la puerta principal, y antes de que pueda decirlo completamente, se da cuenta de que es una <em>drag queen</em>.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás tan triste, cariño? — Pregunta una vez que lo ve de pie frente a la entrada.</p><p>—¿Tengo que estar triste? — Cuestiona luciendo confundido. El aire lo estremece debajo de su chaqueta de cuero roja, filtrándose a través de las rendijas de la playera de red.</p><p>—Si quieres entrar, sí. — Comenta sonriendo.</p><p>—Bueno, es navidad y mis padres no están…</p><p>—Oh Dios mío, cariño, lo siento tanto…</p><p>—¡No! — Jinhwan ríe nerviosamente. — Quiero decir, no están muertos, están en <em>Fyji</em>.</p><p>—Oh chico, vete de aquí.</p><p>—¡No! Tengo que entrar, voy a conocer a un chico.</p><p>—No, ahí adentro, no. — Comenta mirándolo de arriba abajo, y Jinhwan lucha por no sentirse cohibido.</p><p>—El chico ahí, me llevará con el chico que…</p><p>—Cuéntame algo que duela de verdad, ¿por qué es tan…?</p><p>—¡Nunca me han besado!</p><p>—¿Cuántos años tienes? — Cuestiona mirándolo nuevamente, como si estuviera evaluándolo.</p><p>—veintidós. — Murmura frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—Oh no, entra ahí y arregla eso. — Haciéndose a un costado, abre las puertas de metal en el piso, logrando que la música se filtre desde abajo. — Adelante.</p><p>Jinhwan asiente mientras camina hacia las escaleras que conducen a un agujero obscuro. Cada escalón que baja la música se filtra con más fuerza a través de sus oídos, junto con el ruido de las voces y risas.</p><p>Girando en el pasillo, se encuentra con un puñado de personas esparcidas por todo el sitio, que está mayoritariamente obscuro, pero estratégicamente iluminado con luces neón en puntos clave. Mientras se adentra y deja que el sonido de la música llene sus oídos, mira alrededor a las personas reunidas en grupos pequeños charlando y divirtiéndose, no es hasta que, sin darse cuenta, choca y termina con una bebida encima, recibiendo reclamos molestos por un par de chicas, es ahí donde localiza el baño y corre, sin importarle nada más, pasando la fila de personas y metiéndose justo en el momento en que se desocupa, ganándose otro puñado de insultos.</p><p>Suspira frustrado, recargándose contra la puerta metálica justo luego de cerrarla, tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado y permitiendo que todas las emociones abrumadoras lo abracen.</p><p>Camina hasta el lavabo y toma un par de toallas desechables para limpiarse el exceso de la bebida, sintiéndose derrotado mientras escucha los golpes y gritos desesperados detrás de la puerta. No puede hacer esto, piensa, sintiéndose idiota.</p><p>Es cuando ve sobre el espejo, con un marcador azul, una leyenda que dice: “Vuelve ahí afuera, Jinhwan.” Es entonces, cuando se permite sonreír de nuevo.</p><p>Tomando un marcador que encuentra en uno de los estantes, devuelve el grafiti, sonriendo mientras lo escribe. Con la sonrisa aun en su rostro camina hasta la puerta metálica del baño y sale ignorando los gritos frustrados de las personas.</p><p>Se permite dejar que la música lo inunde, el barullo de las conversaciones y las pocas personas bailando en el centro lo animan, tal vez no sea tan malo.</p><p>—Cariño, no te van a besar si te quedas al margen. — acercándose hasta él, quién lo recibió en la puerta le sonrió estirando su mano. — Vamos. — Sonrió mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba hasta el centro del lugar.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Sí, — comentó sobre su hombro mientras trataba de abrirse paso. — Muestrales lo que tienes, ¿sí? — Dándole una grande sonrisa, lo empuja hacia el frente, en el centro de la pista simulada.</p><p>La tensión sube por su cuerpo, mientras mira a su alrededor a las pocas personas que están bailando, siente que todos los ojos están puestos en él, aunque sabe que no es así. Intentando relajarse, se mueve al ritmo de la música.</p><p>La música aumenta de volumen en sus oídos, y puede sentir toda la adrenalina corriendo a través de sus venas, mientras deja que su cuerpo se mueva al ritmo de la música, y antes de poder darse cuenta está golpeando su cuerpo amistosamente con varias personas más.</p><p>Las carcajadas escapan naturalmente de su garganta, sintiendo como su cuerpo se destensa y la adrenalina lo mantiene unido a todos los sentidos de la música.</p><p>Nadie se está riendo, nadie está murmurando a sus espaldas, todo el mundo está disfrutando solamente, y es en ese momento en que se permite tomar un respiro profundo, que su rostro se enfoca en una persona que se acerca hasta él, un chico rubio, alto que se acerca hasta él.</p><p>—¿Jinhwan? — Pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Eres Jinhwan, cierto?</p><p>—Chico misterioso…</p><p>—Soy Edgar Thibaud, de la secundaria. — Respondió luciendo confundido. La sonrisa en el rostro del chico no disminuye, al contrario, parece hacerse más grande. — Es super raro encontrarte aquí, lindos movimientos. — Comento riendo.</p><p>Todo alrededor parece sonar distante, no puede creer que el chico misterioso sea este idiota, no cuando le contó sobre él mismo en la libreta. Inconscientemente, toma el cuaderno mencionado desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, como si quisiera protegerla.</p><p>—¿Trajiste una libreta aquí? — Pregunta riendo, antes de comentar. — Realmente eres muy raro.</p><p>Antes de darse cuenta que, él no es el chico misterioso, se encuentra corriendo hasta la salida, subiendo por las escaleras y saliendo hasta la avenida principal para pedir un taxi. No puede quedarse aquí más tiempo, no puede dejar de recordar las burlas en la secundaria y tampoco puede hacer esto, él no es así.</p><p>Corriendo, se resbala con el piso congelado, dejando caer una pulsera que ni siquiera notó, hasta que logra parar un vehículo amarillo, y subir en él.</p><p>Te fallé, chico del cuaderno. Te fallé y no pude enfrentarme a mi pasado. Y no dejé el cuaderno. ¿Cómo vas a encontrarme ahora?</p><p>No lo harás.</p><p>Y probablemente no deberías, porque no soy sólo el chico raro, soy un perdedor.</p><p>Al llegar a su casa, se encuentra con la puerta del departamento abierta, sabe que, aunque Hanbin está en casa, jamás dejaría la puerta abierta a las cuatro de la mañana.</p><p>Tomando su teléfono, mientras camina lentamente dentro del lugar, tratando de ver si encuentra algo sospechoso, pero todo parece en su lugar, incluso el departamento está completamente en silencio. Trata de respirar tranquilamente, manteniendo su celular listo por si necesita llamar al nueve, uno, uno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana siguiente el lugar del concierto luce como un completo basurero, los vasos de plástico están esparcidos por el suelo, las botellas de licor y algunas otras cosas que ni siquiera distinguen su forma. Junhoe frunce el ceño disgustado, jamás ha sido un amante de las cosas ordenadas, pero seguro su habitación jamás olió tan mal.</p><p>En el rincón cerca del escenario, en un sillón viejo encuentra a Minho y Hoon durmiendo plácidamente, estaría un poco preocupado por el frio que hace en el lugar y la incómoda posición en la que se encuentran si no estuviera más interesado por recuperar el cuaderno de Jinhwan.</p><p>—Hey, chicos. — Murmura acercándose y empujándolos suavemente para que se despierten.</p><p>—Hey, Junhoe. Estoy un poco ocupado ¿podemos hablar luego? — Responde Mino con los ojos cerrados todavía.</p><p>—¿Me das el cuaderno? — Pregunta directamente, Hoon suelta un gemido disgustado y no obtiene más respuestas, así que presiona. —Oigan, me iré, sólo necesito el cuaderno de Jinhwan.</p><p>—No lo tengo. —Murmura el moreno.</p><p>—¿Dónde está?</p><p>—No lo dejó. — El rostro del rubio se contrae, definitivamente no era la respuesta que quería.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No vino?</p><p>—No, si vino. — Responde abriendo un poco los ojos Seunghoon. — Ese chico es salvaje, bailó de una forma espectacular. Y luego… puff, desapareció. Magia.</p><p>—Si vino, debió dejarlo por aquí. — Murmura poniéndose de pie y caminando por todo el lugar, buscando algún indicio de la libreta.</p><p>Encontrándose con muchas cosas desagradables, camina hasta el intento de baño, dónde decide mirar a través de las cosas que se encuentran arrumbadas ahí, podría ser un buen escondite, pero, sin éxito, decide caminar fuera nuevamente, antes de detenerse frente al espejo rayado y mira dónde dejó el mensaje para Jinhwan el día anterior.</p><p>“Vuelve ahí afuera, Jinhwan.”</p><p>Debajo de su letra, hay otra letra parecida a la del cuaderno, un poco menos pulcra y más casual, que dice: “Pero me da miedo.”</p><p>Algo en el estómago de Junhoe cae fuertemente aplastándole los intestinos, sacándole el aire de los pulmones y sintiéndose un completo idiota.</p><p>Sale lentamente del cuarto para encontrarse con la escena de Mino intentando levantar a Hoon para irse a casa.</p><p>—¿Encontrarse el cuaderno? — Pregunta distraídamente, jalando al más alto de las piernas para sacarlo del sillón.</p><p>—Esto fue un completo error. — Murmura avanzando hasta las escaleras.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡Se divirtió!</p><p>—No, se asustó porque le exigí demasiado y ahora ni siquiera tengo el cuaderno. No puedo disculparme o explicarle. — Suspira frustrado girándose y saliendo del lugar, dejando a ambos chicos con las palabras en la boca.</p><p>Sintiéndose derrotado, sale del lugar encontrándose con la ruidosa Nueva York nuevamente, camina un par de pasos encontrándose con una pulsera de color azul con blanco, bastante llamativa y que definitivamente llama su atención, recogiéndola justo en el momento en qué Seunghoon sale.</p><p>—Oye, eso es de tu chico. — Comenta mirándolo mientras Mino lo sigue detrás.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Cuestiona girándose.</p><p>—Porque lo vi, era bonito. — El ceño del rubio se frunce, puede sentir algo que no conoce asentarse en su estómago, pero decide ignorarlo. — Tal vez la dejó como una pista para que lo encuentres.</p><p>Mino asiente abriendo los ojos, apoyando la teoría del contrario. Rodando los ojos por la obvia referencia a “la cenicienta” se dispone a inspeccionar la pulsera para ver si puede reconocer algo. La etiqueta que encuentra, está gastada, pero aún pueden notarse las letras “TDF”.</p><p>—¿Qué es TDF? — Pregunta hacia el aire, ignorando ya a los otros chicos.</p><p>***</p><p>—Tilly Don Feinstein. — Responde Donghyuk frente a él, con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>El rubio frunce el ceño solamente, mientras mantiene su celular entre su oído y su hombro, revisando las gavetas de la cocina de su padre.</p><p>—No sé, es malhumorado y condescendiente. — Responde a la línea. Donghyuk frunce el ceño evidentemente. —Bueno, si es así, deberían contratar a otras personas. ¿Hola? ¿Hol-? ¡Ah!</p><p>—¡Estuve haciendo una lista! — Llama el castaño ante la evidente falla de su amigo por contactar al chico que trabajaba en Strand. — Tamatha Denise Feeny. — El rostro de Junhoe se mantiene estoico, mirándolo fijamente. — Bien. Tia Destiny Falkner.</p><p>—No son personas reales. — Dice Junhoe colocando las palmas sobre el mostrador. — Basta. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo dejó en la pizzería?</p><p>—Revisé el librero, nada. — Suspira derrotado.</p><p>El silencio en la habitación se prolonga por unos minutos, antes de que el castaño levante la mirada y le extienda la mano, al contrario.</p><p>—Dame tu teléfono.</p><p>—¿Para qué?</p><p>—Les preguntaré a las chicas, de verdad, ellas son como detectives.</p><p>—Alto, no, no, se supone que no debemos usar el internet en el juego.</p><p>—Amigo, si no dejó el cuaderno quizá abandonó el juego. — Murmura. El ceño del más alto se intensifica. — Quiero decir, no es que yo sepa lo que haría, como es, porque obviamente, nunca lo conocí.</p><p>—Bien, a la mierda, pero sólo buscaré “TDF”. — Murmura tomando entre sus dedos su teléfono, entrando rápidamente en Google. — Entonces, “Theater Development Fund” una de las tiendas de disfraces más antiguas en Nueva York, ¡Está en Queens!</p><p>—¡Genial, empieza la operación Cenicienta! — Soltando un bufido, Junhoe solamente sonríe idiotamente.</p><p>Una vez en la tienda, la mujer que los mira fijamente únicamente les dice que sí, efectivamente la pulsera perteneció como parte de un disfraz, de accesorio.</p><p>—Eso fue lo único que nunca regresó, ni siquiera están importante. — Comenta la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Eso no sirve. — Comenta el rubio con la mirada derrotada.</p><p>—Bueno, según los registros, un tal Jinhwan envió dinero para pagar la pieza faltante del disfraz.</p><p>Girándose para mirar a su amigo, Junhoe sonríe ante la mención de Jinhwan, Donghyuk sólo asiente eufórico también.</p><p>—¿Hay alguna dirección? — Cuestiona el rubio de pronto, sintiendo la adrenalina correr a través de sus venas.</p><p>—Wow, ¿no querías devolverle la pulsera al dueño? Bueno, nosotros somos el dueño.</p><p>—No, Jinhwan pagó por ella, es de él.</p><p>—Bueno, se la enviaremos. — Responde la mujer pasándolos de largo.</p><p>—¡No! Tengo que devolverla. — Saltando frente a la mujer, impidiéndole que siga caminando dentro del lugar.</p><p>—Y yo tengo muchos disfraces por lavar. — Comenta sarcástica.</p><p>—Esto no se trata de la pulsera.</p><p>—¿No? —Pregunta mirándolo como si estuviera interesada.</p><p>—No… yo… — Soltando un suspiro frustrado, se encoge sobre si mismo. — Mire, yo… conocí a este chico a través de sus palabras por una libreta. No lo conozco, yo… no soy una persona muy abierta y él… me entiende. — El ruido que viene de la tienda es el único sonido que se escucha como un eco. — Anoche debía dejarme un mensaje en un club, pero sólo dejó esa pulsera.</p><p>—¿Cómo cenicienta?</p><p>—¡Sí! — Exclama Junhoe sonriendo un poco. — No puedo perderlo ahora. Sólo… soy un chico que está tratando de encontrar a… su cenicienta… — Murmura al final, como si fuera muy personal.</p><p>La mujer frente a él cristaliza sus ojos, completamente conmovida.</p><p>—Oh Dios mío, — murmura con la voz entrecortada. — No voy a interponerme entre un amor verdadero así. — Extendiendo la pulsera y la tarjeta donde viene la información de Jinhwan.</p><p>—¡Gracias, gracias!</p><p>Una vez que la mujer entra hacia la parte trasera del lugar, Junhoe continúa sonriendo mientras mira la dirección en la tarjeta.</p><p>—¿Dijiste en serio todo eso del amor? — Cuestionó Donghyuk acercándose y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del más alto.</p><p>—No. — La sonrisa desaparece del rostro del contrario cuando se retira del agarre de su amigo, caminando hacia la salida. — Sólo lo dije para que me diera la dirección.</p><p>Donghyuk levanta una ceja acusatoriamente, Junhoe sabe que no le cree, sin embargo, lo ignora, lo único que necesita saber es él mismo, no le gusta Jinhwan, no le gustan los hombres.</p><p>—¿Y qué harás ahora?</p><p>—Iremos a la dirección. — La misma sonrisa brillante aparece en el rostro del rubio mientras lo dice, haciendo que el castaño ruede los ojos, pero lo sigue hasta la calle de todas formas.</p><p>***</p><p>—Deja de fingir que estás enfermo, sólo soy yo. — Comenta Jinhwan cuando entra a la habitación de su hermano y lo encuentra arropado hasta la cabeza, soltando gemidos lastimeros como si fuera un cachorro.</p><p>—No estoy fingiendo, estoy enfermo. — La voz del pelinegro suena grave, nasal y completamente destrozada por la tos, Jinhwan se acerca hasta el borde del colchón y frunce el ceño. — ¿Por qué creí que sería romántico dormir en el techo en diciembre?</p><p>—¿Por qué no me advertiste que el abuelo estaba en casa? — Cuestiona el más bajo sentándose cerca.</p><p>—No me grites, me duele el corazón.</p><p>—¿El corazón? ¡¿Dónde está Bobby?!</p><p>—El abuelo no lo deja venir a la casa. — Murmura derrotado.</p><p>—Bueno, a mi me castigó de por vida, así que necesito tu ayuda. — Sentándose frente a su hermano, extiende la libreta hasta él. — Olvidé dejar el cuaderno en el club. — Hanbin lo mira frustrado, como si no comprendiera. — ¡El abuelo no me deja salir! ¿Podrías llevarlo a la pizzería?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Hay un chico llamado Donghyuk, él sabrá qué hacer. Por favoooooooor.</p><p>—¡Tengo fiebre!</p><p>—No tienes… — Tocando la frente del contrario, Jinhwan la aleja rápidamente. — ¡Estás ardiendo!</p><p>—Te lo dije. — Murmura sonando completamente derrotado. — ¿Cómo es que olvidaste dejarlo? ¿No era para lo que ibas?</p><p>—Creo que en realidad debía enfrentarme a mis miedos, pero uno apareció. Edgar Thibaud. Arruinó mi vida en la secundaria, y retomó la tarea. — Soltando un suspiro frustrado, mientras estira su cabello, continua. — Es el mismo niño malo, pero en el cuerpo de un chico guapo.</p><p>—¿Es guapo?</p><p>—¡Pensé en todas las cosas que podían ir mal, y fue peor! Así que hui. — Hanbin lo mira fijamente, con esa mirada de preocupación y empatía que siempre usa cuando quiere hacerlo sentir mejor. — Sólo llévalo, por favor. — Sin muchas discusiones más, el pelinegro toma la libreta mientras suelta un suspiro.</p><p>Dándole una mirada rápida, el pelinegro abre la libreta en la última página escrita para leer.</p><p>—¿“Fue divertido, pero estoy muy ocupado”? ¿No seguirás? — Cuestiona casi escandalizado.</p><p>—Es mejor hacerlo ahora. De esa manera, desaparezco con dignidad y él seguirá pensando que soy genial. — Murmura casi en un susurro.</p><p>—No. — Lanza el cuaderno hasta el más bajo de nuevo, rehusándose a llevarlo.</p><p>—Vamos, por favor.</p><p>—Si quieres rendirte, ve a la pizzería tu mismo. — Antes de esconderse debajo de las mantas nuevamente, Hanbin lo mira decepcionado.</p><p>—Te traeré un poco de ibuprofeno. — Murmura el castaño colocándose de pie.</p><p>—Y té de regaliz con mucha miel. — Murmura medio dormido ahora. Negando para si mismo, Jinhwan sale de la habitación, preocupándose por cerrar la puerta detrás de él lo más silenciosamente posible.</p><p>Al llegar a la sala del departamento, se encuentra con su abuelo y sus amigos jugando cartas en la mesa de café, Jinhwan conoce a todos los amigos de su abuelo, prácticamente algunos son unos amigos suyos también.</p><p>—Hey, estás castigado. — Escucha decir a su abuelo detrás de sus cartas.</p><p>—Sólo iré por un poco de medicina para Hanbin.</p><p>—No, iré yo. — Comenta el hombre dejando su juego sobre la mesa y colocándose de pie. — Hey, chicos, ¿podrían vigilar a Jinhwan? Está castigado. — Jinhwan rueda los ojos solamente, ni siquiera sabe porque es tan importante para estar castigado.</p><p>Un hombre corpulento y rubio que Jinhwan conoce se acerca hasta él, su tío Sam.</p><p>—¿Descubrió lo de tu novio feo? — Pregunta casi como un secreto. — Te lo dije, no me gustaba ese chico. — Jinhwan asiente automáticamente sin saber cómo responder.</p><p>Dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado, decide volver hasta su habitación de nuevo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer de todas formas.</p><p>***</p><p>—¿Por qué no tocas simplemente el timbre? — Cuestiona Donghyuk al costado del más alto, ambos se encuentran justo afuera del edificio de apartamentos dónde la dirección en la tarjeta marca.</p><p>Junhoe solamente voltea a mirarlo, luciendo completamente aterrorizado.</p><p>—Tal vez deberías hablar con él primero. — Comenta luciendo completamente pálido. El más bajo lo mira con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No lo conozco. ¿Por qué hablaría con él antes que tú?</p><p>—¡Quizá no quiera verme! Podrías decirle cuánto lo siento. —Empujando la pulsera contra el pecho de su amigo, Junhoe suplica con su voz. — Por favor.</p><p>Donghyuk suelta un largo suspiro, sintiéndose derrotado al ver a su mejor amigo en aquella incertidumbre.</p><p>—Bien, lo haré. — Tomando la pulsera entre sus manos, camina hasta la entrada del edificio.</p><p>—Espera, tengo que irme primero.</p><p>—Bueno, vete. — Responde sintiéndose frustrado. Junhoe asiente, girando lentamente sobre sus talones y caminando a pasos lentos, como si no estuviera seguro de irse.</p><p>Antes de poder llegar hasta la puerta, el castaño se detiene ante la voz de su amigo y se gira para encontrarse con él subiendo las escaleras.</p><p>—No, tengo que hacer esto y tú tienes que irte. — Menciona arrebatándole la pulsera de las manos. El más bajo sólo lo mira frustrado, sin decir nada. — Es un momento “Jinhwan y Junhoe”.</p><p>—Está bien, buena suerte. — Responde girando los ojos.</p><p>Suspirando pesadamente para dejar salir su frustración, decide tocar el timbre antes de que la determinación lo abandone. Mientras espera, puede sentir su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho. Cuando la puerta de entrada se abre dejando ver a una mujer mayor se congela, sintiéndose completamente desorientado.</p><p>—¿Jinhwan? — La pregunta sale de su boca sin pensarlo, por supuesto que esta mujer frente a él no era Jinhwan.</p><p>—Bueno, suelen decirme Jinny de vez en cuando. —Junhoe palidece, siente como toda la sangre de su cuerpo lo abandona.</p><p>—¿Fue a un concierto amateur anoche? — Su voz suena como un hilo delgado, casi imperceptible para sus oídos.</p><p>—No, no anoche. — Responde con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Le ha escrito a alguien en un cuaderno rojo? — Aquello parece tener sentido para la mujer, quién lo mira de arriba abajo rápidamente y abre la puerta más.</p><p>—Ahora sé quién eres y porqué estás aquí. ¿Café? — Pregunta abriendo paso dentro del lugar.</p><p>—Siempre.</p><p>Ingresando luego de la mujer, Junhoe la sigue de cerca hasta el vestíbulo principal, seguido se encuentra siguiendo a la mujer a través de las habitaciones hasta la sala de café, dónde con un gesto le pide que tome asiento.</p><p>—¿Vive sola?</p><p>—Casi nunca estoy sola. — Responde la mujer antes de perderse sobre el arco de la puerta hacia la siguiente habitación, presumiblemente para preparar el café.</p><p>Quedándose completamente sólo, Junhoe se dispone a observar la cantidad de detalles que adornan el lugar, desde pequeñas piezas de mármol, hasta cuadros de pinturas al óleo sobre las paredes.</p><p>—Déjame tranquilizar tu mente. — La voz suena dulce, la mujer se acerca con una bandeja plateada con dos tazas de café humeante. — No soy Jinny, al menos no el que buscas.</p><p>Un suspiro ahogado se escapa desde la garganta del rubio, sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros.</p><p>—¿Hay otro…? ¿Jinny aquí? — No está seguro de si ‘Jinny’ sea el nombre apropiado, pero decide que probablemente debería seguirle la corriente a la mujer.</p><p>—La pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú? — Cuestiona, extendiéndole una taza amablemente.</p><p>—Oh… bueno, soy Junhoe… y con él he estado escribiendo en un cuaderno rojo…</p><p>—Yo se lo di. — Responde ampliamente, con una sonrisa. — Estás buscando a mi sobrino-nieto. — Termina.</p><p>—Espere, ¿usted es la señora Basil E.? — Por primera vez, una sonrisa adorna el rostro del chico, sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo relajarse.</p><p>Las carcajadas inundan la habitación en segundos, lograrlo contagiarlo por la franqueza de las mismas.</p><p>—Él uso ese apodo para mí. Solía enviar a su hermano y a Jinny a buscar tesoros en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. Como en el libro de ‘Los Archivos Mezclados de la Señora Basil E. Frankweiler.’</p><p>—Oh sí, lo leí. — una risa escapa de la boca del rubio. — ¿Puedo hablar con él?</p><p>—¿Estás enamorado de él? — La voz de la mujer se vuelve profunda, sugerente y Junhoe casi se horroriza.</p><p>—¿Qué? — Su rostro debe haber hecho algo, porque ahora la mujer frente a él arquea las cejas. — No, ni siquiera lo conozco.</p><p>—Entonces no me interesa. — Colocándose de pie, mientras se dispone a recoger las tazas, ella termina.</p><p>—Espere, ¿qué?</p><p>—No sé si eres el indicado para mi Jinny. — Murmura de nuevo, dándole la espalda esta vez, continua más alto. — ¿Crees en las hadas?</p><p>—No. — El ceño de Junhoe está completamente grabado en su rostro en este momento.</p><p>—¿El poder de los deseos? — Girándose de nuevo para darle la cara, ella pregunta. — ¿El amor a primera vista?</p><p>—No soy un chico que crea en esas cosas. — Responde negando con la cabeza.</p><p>—Tú, creíste que podías encontrar a un chico a treves de un cuaderno. — Su voz suena más indignada que antes, pero, aun así, toma asiento nuevamente.</p><p>—¿Podría por favor decirme solamente dónde está?</p><p>—Su abuelo, mi hermano, jamás te dejará verlo. — Responde lanzándole un ademán con la mano. — Lo protege como una joya.</p><p>—¿Podría intentarlo?</p><p>—¿Por qué debería? — Responde arqueando una ceja. — ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Las cosas con mi hermano no están muy bien, ¿por qué debería arriesgarme para transmitirle un mensaje a Jinny, de alguien que probablemente no quiere saber?</p><p>—Bien, mire. Anoche, lo hice hacer algo que lo asustó y aún no hemos hablado, no sé nada de él y no sé si está herido. Sólo quiero saber si está bien.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque… — Las palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta, sintiendo una extraña sensación asentarse en su estómago, las palmas de sus manos sudan y de pronto se siente tonto. — Porque me importa. — Desviando la mirada, el rubio mira fijamente la alfombra debajo de la mesa de café, como si pudiera esconderse debajo de ella.</p><p>—Así está mucho mejor. — Levantando la vista hasta la mujer frente a él, puede ver una sonrisa asomarse desde la comisura de sus labios.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El timbre de la entrada suena cuando se dirige a su habitación, en el comedor, su abuelo y sus amigos mantienen un juego ameno, por lo que decide abrir sin mucho más.</p><p>—¡Señora Basil E! — Arrojándose hasta sus brazos, Jinhwan abraza a la mujer fuertemente.</p><p>—Oh, mi niño ¿cómo estás? — Cuestiona la mujer devolviéndole el abrazo efusivamente.</p><p>—¿La verdad? Estoy un poco triste. — Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, la mujer arrastró al chico hasta los sillones del sofá.</p><p>—¿Será porque perdiste una pulsera? — Una sonrisa adorna su rostro, mientras el castaño abre ligeramente la boca.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>—Un joven la rastreó y llegó a mí. — Responde encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—¿El chico del cuaderno? — La sonrisa adorna rápidamente el rostro de Jinhwan, iluminando su rostro momentáneamente.</p><p>—Un detective muy impresionante. El trabajo de alguien a quién le importas.</p><p>—Eso es porque no me vio. Era un desastre. Fue vergonzoso. — Refuta desviando la mirada al suelo.</p><p>—Está preocupado por ti. — Insiste la pelinegra.</p><p>—Se preocupa por el chico que imagina y probé que no soy él. — Sus ojos se elevan momentáneamente, antes de desviarlos de nuevo. — Lo intenté, pero lo arruiné. Si lo supiera, no me buscaría.</p><p>—Bueno, si tienes dudas, siempre puedes preguntarle. — Un silencio los envuelve, dejando las palabras al aire. — Hice que se quedara con la pulsera, por si acaso. — Murmura inclinándose cerca del chico. — Después de todo, el príncipe es quién devuelve el zapato. — Termina guiñando un ojo ante la referencia.</p><p>—No puedo. — Responde el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. — Aunque quisiera hablar con él…</p><p>—Está castigado. — La voz de su abuelo se interpuso, resonando cercanamente. De pie a un par de metros de la sala, se encontraba, luciendo completamente molesto.</p><p>—Hermano. — Sonrió la mujer.</p><p>—El juego se terminó, todo mundo fuera. — Anunció el hombre girándose sobre si mismo hacía el comedor, dónde sus amigos se encuentran.</p><p>Las maldiciones en desacuerdo no tardan en escucharse como murmullos, pero ninguno objeta realmente, simplemente comienzan a preparar sus cosas y salen por la puerta.</p><p>—Me refería a todos. — Miró fijamente a la mujer frente a él, luciendo completamente furioso.</p><p>—¿Por qué está Jinny castigado?</p><p>—No puedes opinar desde que dejaste a la familia.</p><p>—Ir de gira con los Rolling Stones no es abandonar a la familia. — Excusa la mujer, luciendo completamente estoica.</p><p>—Eres irresponsable, una mala influencia.</p><p>—¿Por llevarlo a una obra fuera de Broadway? — Pregunta alzando la ceja izquierda.</p><p>—Lo llevaste a Las Vegas. — Responde apretando la mandíbula. — Por favor, vete.</p><p>—Soy la madrina de Jinhwan y daré mi opinión. — Apuntándolo fijamente con el índice, el hombre parece romperse, desinflándose y encogiendo los hombros.</p><p>—Bien. — Responde, — tú espera en tu habitación.</p><p>El castaño simplemente resopla en desacuerdo, levantándose y perdiéndose a través del pasillo, mientras los adultos toman asiento en el sofá nuevamente.</p><p>Dando vueltas alrededor de la cocina, trata de escuchar la conversación llevada a cabo del otro lado de la habitación, sin tener éxito.</p><p>—Al menos pudiste ir a un concierto en tu vida, porque nunca te dejarán salir de casa. — La voz proveniente de la entrada de la cocina se encuentra Hanbin envuelto en una frazada hasta la cabeza. Sin decir nada más da media vuelta y se va.</p><p>—Eso es… — Murmura el castaño, mirando fijamente hacia donde segundos atrás se encontraba el pelinegro. — ¡Eso es! — Exclama saliendo de la habitación en dirección de la sala de estar. — ¡Esta es mi vida y yo-! — Mirando a escena frente a él, puede ver a su abuelo llorando abiertamente, antes de esconderse detrás de sus manos. — ¿Qué le dijiste?</p><p>—Deberías hablar con tu abuelo. — Responde su madrina, colocándose de pie.</p><p>—Abuelo, lo siento, no volveré a dejar la casa de nuevo, nunca.</p><p>—Jinny, esto no tiene que ver contigo. — Mostrando su ceño fruncido, la mujer pasa a su costado. — Espero volver a verte pronto. —Antes de caminar completamente hasta la puerta de entrada, se giró mirando a su hermano.</p><p>—¿Te vas?</p><p>—Puedes manejarlo. — Responde la mayor encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—No, no lo haré, no puedo. Está llorando. — Comenta recalcando lo obvio.</p><p>—Justifica tus limitaciones, y ciertamente las tendrás. — Responde dejándole un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>—¿Qué significa eso?</p><p>Esperando a que la puerta se cierre, Jinhwan camina lentamente hasta el sofá frente a dónde su abuelo se encuentra sentado, evitando su mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, abuelo?</p><p>Existe un silencio que lo mantiene expectante a lo que podría suceder ahora, esperando porque el hombre frente a él finalmente lo mire.</p><p>—Le pedí matrimonio a Mabel. — Responde mirándolo de reojo. — Me rechazó. Por eso volví.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho. Parecían muy… felices… ¿Dijo por qué?</p><p>—No quiere mudarse a Nueva York.</p><p>—Bueno, es obvio. — Responde sonriendo esta vez, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—¿Perdón?</p><p>—No le gusta venir. Siempre vas a verla porque hay buen clima y tiene una piscina.</p><p>—Yo vivo en Nueva York. La familia vive en Nueva York.</p><p>—Lo sé. — El hombre frente a él continua sin mirarlo, sin embargo, parece haberse calmado. — ¿Por qué le pediste matrimonio? Quiero decir, ¿la amas?</p><p>El silencio se prolonga nuevamente, mientras el hombre parece fijar su vista sobre la mesa de café frente a él, antes de dirigirle una mirada rápida al más bajo.</p><p>—Me hace sentir… menos solo…</p><p>—Sé lo que se siente. — El silencio continúa situado alrededor, esperando porque la tensión se rompa. Jinhwan deja escapar un suspiro pesado, sabiendo lo que su abuelo necesita. — ¿Te gusta Florida?</p><p>—Es agradable, tienen excelentes productos.</p><p>—Habla con ella, para ver si pueden resolverlo. Hay cosas peores que sentarse en una piscina sintiéndose menos solo.</p><p>—Lo pensaré. — Responde el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. — Regresé para no estar solo en navidad. —Un suspiro pesado se escapa desde su pecho. — Y había un chico desnudo en la habitación de Hanbin, y tú no estabas. Fui demasiado duro. — La mirada perdida detrás del sofá dejan al castaño un poco desorientado. — Exageré. — Murmura esta vez mirando, al contrario. —Sigues castigado por el resto del día, y quiero invitarte un helado para disculparme.</p><p>—En realidad, creo que hay algo que me gustaría más.</p><p> </p><p>—Pediré por ambos. — Comenta el castaño mientras se dirige hacia la barra donde el amigo del chico del cuaderno se encuentra.</p><p>—Ya lo sabes, sin champiñones. — Recuerda su abuelo mientras toma asiento junto a la ventana.</p><p>Convencer a su abuelo de comer pizza había sido sencillo, ahora sólo necesitaba una oportunidad de charlar con el chico que podría ayudarlo.</p><p>—¡Hey, eres tú! — Exclama el chico sonriendo justo en el momento que lo ve.</p><p>—Sí, baja la voz. — Responde hacia al más alto.</p><p>—Te hemos buscado por todas partes.</p><p>—Lo sé. Lo siento, me asusté y hui…</p><p>—Oye, ¿vas a ordenar o qué? — La mirada molesta que el hombre detrás de la fila le dedica lo estremece, asintiendo perdido, sacando desde el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta toma la libreta y la desliza sobre el mostrador.</p><p>—Haces entregas, ¿verdad? — La pregunta suena más como una afirmación.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora estoy en el mostrador, así que no creo… — La confusión y el reconocimiento ante el cuaderno frente a él se divide en partes iguales.</p><p>—Sí, pero es urgente, necesito que el paquete se entregue antes de las 5 ¿puedes hacerlo? — El castaño gira su cabeza hasta el reloj de la pared, mirando la hora y verificando que tiene menos de treinta minutos para hacer la entrega.</p><p>Antes de que Jinhwan pueda decir algo más, el amigo del chico del cuaderno sale corriendo detrás de la barra y se pierde sobre la avenida.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¿Va a regresar? — Cuestiona el mismo hombre de la fila, pero esta vez, Jihwan solo le dedica una sonrisa.</p><p>***</p><p>Mirando fijamente la falsa chimenea en el departamento de su padre, escucha la puerta tocar desesperadamente. Frunciendo el ceño camina para alcanzar el picaporte antes de ser atacado por Donghyuk, quién empuja fuertemente el cuaderno rojo que conoce muy bien.</p><p>—¡Tienes que estar a las 5! — Exclama el chico empujándolo fuera del lugar. — Toma el metro, ¡corre!</p><p>—¿Dónde encontraste esto? — Pregunta dejándose llevar, por el contrario, mientras intenta tomar la liberta entre sus manos.</p><p>—Estaba en la pizzería. — Responde encogiéndose de hombros. — ¡Tienes que irte ya!</p><p>Corriendo a través del vestíbulo, por las calles de la ciudad y el metro, logra tomar el cuaderno entre sus dedos, mientras aterriza a penas en el vagón que debe tomar para ir hasta la sexta y la octogésima avenida.</p><p>“Perdón por arruinar el juego. Cuando llegué al concierto, me preocupaba tanto lo que pensarían de mí, que sólo vi lo malo.</p><p>No me gustan las cosas nuevas, o los sentimientos negativos. Siempre me digo: ‘si llueve, busca el arcoíris’.</p><p>Pero no lo encontraba, así que hui. Y luego vi tu mensaje.</p><p>Saber que entendías como me sentía me permitió volver. Y esa vez, vi lo bueno. Las personas se divertían. Podía unirme o quedarme aislado.</p><p>Me uní a ellos y fue como si se me abriera un mundo nuevo.</p><p>Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.</p><p>Ve a <em>Dyker Heights.</em>  Empieza por la casa del cascanueces. La reconocerás.”</p><p>Una vez que llegó a la estación en la que debía estar, tenía poco más de diez minutos, por lo que caminó a través del andén y salió hasta la calle indicada, en búsqueda de la casa. Afuera comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que las luces que adornaban las fachadas de las casas comenzaban a encenderse.</p><p>Caminando sobre la calle, se encontró con una casa llena en cada centímetro disponible de luces y figuras navideñas, desde cascanueces y santas, hasta bastones y hombres de nieve.</p><p>“¿Estás ahí?</p><p>Escribe lo que ves.”</p><p>Junhoe toma la libreta entre sus manos, sacando el bolígrafo que logró escabullirse en la chaqueta que alcanzó a tomar antes de ser arrastrado por su amigo. Mientras miraba fijamente la casa, se preguntaba realmente que es lo que estas personas sin sentido de la estética pretendían, o sí, en un mejor caso, sabían lo que la factura de la luz costaría.</p><p>“Veo cascanueces de plástico, santas falsos y no hay nada que sea real.” Escribió tratando de no sonar muy seco, sin embargo, no lograba comprenderlo.</p><p>“Ahora, mira de nuevo. Dale otra oportunidad.”</p><p>Junhoe suspira, sabía que esto seguiría, Jinhwan jamás lo dejaría salirse con la suya.</p><p>Mirando alrededor, puede ver algunas personas más alrededor de la casa con sus teléfonos en la mano, en una obvia toma de fotografías.</p><p>“Veo una pareja mayor que debe venir cada año a fotografiarse frente a la misma casa. Deben tener muchas de esas fotos en la pared. Los veo de la mano. Y creo que deben conocerse muy bien.”</p><p>Sintiendo como toda la determinación se desvanece dentro de él, Junhoe se da la vuelta y camina sobre la acera, continuando con su lectura.</p><p>“Creía que no encajaba en ningún lado y esperaba que algo cambiara mágicamente. Pero, aunque pocos lo saben, la palabra ‘<em>abracadabra’</em> viene de la frase árabe ‘<em>avra kadabra’</em>, que significa “creo mientras hablo”.</p><p>Junhoe mira a su alrededor, los niños corriendo y disfrutando de las coloridas decoraciones de las casas, jugando sobre la nieve, aunque sea falsa, las personas tomando fotografías.</p><p>“Creamos nuestra propia magia, este cuaderno es mágico y vemos lo que buscamos. Espero que sigas buscando lo bueno. Pero, para ayudarte, ve a la última casa de la cuadra a las 5.  Te enviaré una señal.”</p><p>Continuando con su camino, cerrando el libro y recargándolo en su costado, deja que todos sus pensamientos se despejen mientras se detiene frente a la ultima casa decorada. Las luces están apagadas, no está seguro de qué tipo de señal debería esperar, sin embargo, espera.</p><p>Justo cuando el reloj marca las 5 pm, las luces de la casa se encienden automáticamente, dejando ver los arcos de colores, los arboles decorados, las cascadas sobre la fachada, pero lo que más llama la atención es sin duda el letrero sobre el arco de entrada, con letra manuscrita y en luces rojas diciendo. “Cree”.</p><p>El rubio sonríe mientras admira las luces destellantes y las letras se graban en su pecho. Tomando el cuaderno de nuevo para leer la última línea de la pagina y sonreír más ampliamente.</p><p>“Creo en ti, chico del cuaderno. ¿Todavía crees en mí?”</p><p>Como si fuera magia, los ligero copos helados golpean sobre su nuca, dejándolo completamente maravillado mientras dirige su atención al cielo oscuro y mira a su alrededor para encontrarse con la alegría de las personas corriendo a través de los copos de nieve. Una vibración dentro de su bolsillo delantero llama su atención y toma su celular entre sus dedos para encontrarse con un nuevo mensaje.</p><p>La sonrisa desaparece completamente de su rostro cuando mira aquellas cuatro letras del nombre que no estaba listo para volver a saber.</p><p>“Rosé:</p><p>Volví a la ciudad. ¿Puedo verte? XO.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mi exnovia está en la ciudad. Volvió para las fiestas y… me escribió que quiere verme. No sé qué hacer.</p><p>Mientras golpea la masa pegajosa contra la capa de harina sobre el tapete, Junhoe se detiene un momento con todas las cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. El mensaje de Rosé viniendo repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez.</p><p>—Me rompió el corazón, y siento que por fin lo superaba. En gran parte, gracias a la persona que me trajo aquí hoy, así que no sé. — Lo último suena como un susurró, más para sí mismo. Y aunque Junhoe sabe que probablemente las mujeres que están mirándolo de reojo mientras amasan y preparan la mezcla frente a él no le entendían del todo, se sentía bien poder hablarlo en voz alta. — ¿Qué creen que debería hacer? — Alzando la mirada, se encuentra con las ancianas mirándolo desconcertadas. — Sí, agradezco la ayuda.</p><p>Encogiéndose de hombros, se dispone a continuar con las bolitas de masa frente a él. Si está seguro de lo que están haciendo, los mochis no deberían ser tan complicados como son en realidad.</p><p>“Es difícil, ¿no? No obtener respuestas del lenguaje. Como si intentas hacer mochi en una cocina llena de abuelitas japonesas. Podrías pedir ayuda. Pero no te responderían.”</p><p>Sus dedos se atoran entorno a la masa, puede sentir grandes partes de la misma entre sus uñas y es completamente un caos que no pueda realizar un maldito mochi con éxito.</p><p><em>Sádico</em>. Piensa el rubio resoplando.</p><p>Sus manos son un maldito desastre, su área de trabajo también; a diferencia del área de trabajo de las mujeres con él, era el único que no había podido crear un mochi.</p><p>“Preparar un mochi requiere una concentración extrema.”</p><p>Dejando escapar un suspiro mientras lee las líneas en el cuaderno nuevamente, Junhoe se tensa. Está concentrado, realmente.</p><p>Una vibración desde el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón llama su atención, tomando su celular entre sus dedos y leyendo la pantalla emergente, mostrándole un par de mensajes nuevos.</p><p>“Rosé”</p><p>“Sé que no estás en Seúl.”</p><p>“Vamos June, hablemos.”</p><p>Sus hombros caen hacia el frente derrotado, probablemente no esté tan concentrado como debería.</p><p>Soltando un resoplido molesto, guarda su teléfono en sus bolsillos y continúa con la masa frente a él, extendiéndola, rellenándola y envolviéndola con sus dedos hasta crear la característica forma de un mochi. Bueno, lo mejor posible.</p><p>—¡Perfecto! — Exclama el rubio alzando la pequeña y mal hecha golosina. Sonriendo satisfecho, Junhoe mira hacia el resto de sus acompañantes, quienes le alzan una ceja de manera interrogante.</p><p>Encogiéndose de hombro, mientras lo deja junto al resto de los mochis de sus compañeras, el más alto sonríe, antes de que una de las abuelas, tome la bolita de masa que dejó y la arroje a la basura.</p><p>Sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, decide que probablemente sería mejor rendirse. Toma el cuaderno a su costado y lo abre para leer el resto.</p><p>“Mira, si no quieres que te echen, debes escuchar a tu mochi. Sé que tienes muchas ideas sobre cómo deberían ser las cosas, pero si calmas la mente, a veces la mejor respuesta a un problema se hace oír.</p><p>Supongo que debo decirte: <em>Déjate llevar.</em></p><p>Te avergonzaste, ¿no? Pero, eso es exactamente que te traje aquí. Inténtalo. Escucha a tu mochi.”</p><p>Soltando un suspiro pesando, Junhoe puede sentir como si toda la tensión en sus músculos se esfumara mientras se decide por intentarlo de verdad esta vez.</p><p>Tomando la masa entre sus dedos, sintiendo la textura y concentrándose verdaderamente con la sensación, el más alto comienza a moldear la masa a su alrededor y entre sus palmas, dejando sobre la mesa un perfecto Mochi.</p><p>Con una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios una vez que recibe el elogio de sus compañeras de cocina.</p><p>***</p><p>“Espera a ver lo que te preparé. Una tienda efímera de arte que sé te encantará.”</p><p>Jinhwan muerde su labio inferior al recodar las palabras del chico del cuaderno mientras abre la puerta de un pequeño local, dónde un grupo reducido de personas están reunidas. Suspirando y mentalizándose, abre la puerta e ingresa, no puede ser tan malo.</p><p>—Bienvenidos. ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo? Crear. Construir. Una manifestación que ocupa su mente. — El líder del grupo está haciendo la introducción justo en el momento en que logra tomar asiento detrás de un gran escritorio.</p><p>¿Artesanías? ¿En serio? Una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios, no puede creer que el chico misterioso aun no lo conozca bien. Se supone que son desafíos.</p><p>Sin embargo, no importa. Jinhwan es fantástico con las artesanías, le encantan las manualidades y definitivamente esto será divertido.</p><p>—Hagan lo que sea que esté en su mente. Exprésense. Sean libres. — Una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios cuando está seguro de lo que hará.</p><p>“Una tortura para mí, pero funcionó. Me conoces bien.”</p><p>Probablemente el chico del cuaderno no lo conozca tanto como Jinhwan lo conoce, al contrario, ya que hacer manualidades es una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo, imaginar, crear, y fantasear por decir lo menos, y, aunque un eje de decepción se instaló en su pecho, trabajó arduamente con los materiales que se encontraba manipulando para crear su escultura.</p><p>Una vez que termina, la breve presentación de las manualidades del resto de los presentes comienza, algunas mucho más elaboradas que otras, dejando un profundo mensaje como una critica al capitalismo, entre las menos elaboradas.</p><p>—¡Hice un títere! — Exclama cuando es su turno, elevando el muñeco cosido de diferentes colores y el ligero ceño fruncido con prominentes cejas. — Creo que un amigo se ve así en la vida real.</p><p>El hombre de color, lo mira con el ceño fruncido de igual manera, luciendo no muy convencido.</p><p>—Parece grosero. — Responde asintiendo un poco.</p><p>Esta vez es el turno de Jinhwan de fruncir el ceño, no está seguro de porqué le causaría esa impresión al líder del grupo, pero si el pudiera darse los cinco con él mismo, lo haría. Sin embargo, a su contrario, toma la libreta que lo acompaña a su costado y la abre listo para escribir.</p><p>—¡Muy bien! — Siendo interrumpido por el líder, gira su cabeza para encontrarse con el resto de los demás. — Ya creamos. Es hora de destruir.</p><p>—Espera, ¿qué? — Cuestiona el castaño luciendo completamente confundido mientras mira al resto ponerse de pie y caminar al fondo de la habitación.</p><p>—¡A liberar la mente del bagaje físico que materializaron aquí!</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando? — Cuestiona el más bajo acercándose hasta el líder.</p><p>—Es la sala de descarga. — Lo mira con una sonrisa amplia el hombre.</p><p>—Sí, la sala para descansar. Nos divertimos y creamos arte en grupo. — Explica.</p><p>—No. Sala de descarga. Rompes cosas para sentirte mejor. — Explica esta vez el sujeto, mirando a Jinhwan como si no estuviera muy seguro de que esté al tanto de todo.</p><p>El rostro del más bajo se descompone, corre nuevamente hasta el escritorio y toma la libreta que descansa sobre este, abriéndola rápidamente y leyendo las instrucciones del chico misterioso.</p><p>“Dijiste que, si llueve, siempre buscas el arcoíris. Pero a veces, no hay arcoíris. Entonces, ¿Qué haces?</p><p>Te quedas bajo la lluvia y gritas.”</p><p>Un estruendo ensordecedor lo distrae momentáneamente, y al fondo, sus compañeros de manualidades, se encuentran golpeando con bates de beisbol las esculturas y el arte que hicieron con una ira que no puede creer hayan logrado disimular muy bien mientras trabajaban en las cosas.</p><p>“Descarga los sentimientos incomodos, el enojo, que no te caracteriza, no te escondas tras una sonrisa. Suelta las emociones negativas. Golpea algo con ganas. Te garantizo que te sentirás increíble.”</p><p>Mientras los golpes continúan a sus espaldas, el hombre de color se acerca hasta Jinhwan y le extiende unas tijeras de pasto.</p><p>—Esto te vendrá bien. — Dice con una sonrisa, señalando al fondo de la habitación.</p><p>Jinhwan mira fijamente las tijeras en sus manos, luego mira el fondo de la habitación y suspira pesadamente, decidiéndose.</p><p>***</p><p>Junhoe mira a través de la división transparente que se encuentra al final de la habitación, tratando de buscar los restos de algo peculiar.</p><p>—¿La sesión de siempre? — Cuestiona una voz desde su espalda, haciendo que se gire para encontrarse con el dueño del lugar.</p><p>—Hoy me siento bastante relajado. — Comenta girándose y sonriendo, mirando una pequeña cajita de color plata en sus dedos.</p><p>—Tu amigo es un artista muy talentoso. — Dice alzando una libreta de color rojo que conoce bastante bien. — El primer títere que tuvimos.</p><p>—Uh, — sonríe el rubio ampliamente. — ¿Y el cadáver?</p><p>***</p><p>Caminando sonrientemente, con el títere bajo su brazo, Jinhwan abre la puerta del cancel cerca del parque donde se encuentra el edificio de su departamento.</p><p>Probablemente el chico del cuaderno no esté muy feliz por no destruir el títere, pero cree que, realmente hay un arcoíris para cada tormenta así que, se encoje de hombros y se arrodilla sobre el pasto ligeramente húmedo por el hielo y rápidamente los perros se acercan hasta él.</p><p>Los animales corrieron hasta él una vez que los abrazó y dio unas cuantas golosinas a todos, sonriendo satisfecho, Jinhwan salió del lugar y caminó a través del sendero. Estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando una voz llamándolo lo detuvo.</p><p>—¡Kim Jinhwan! — Exclamó el chico sonriendo. Edgar Thibaud.</p><p>—Edgar. — Murmuró un poco confundido. La sonrisa del chico lo llevó a recordar las burlas pasadas. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás acosando? — Pregunta un poco preocupado ahora. — No, no harías eso… creo.</p><p>—Te busqué en Instagram, después del concierto. — Comenta el chico con la misma sonrisa. — Publicas fotos de perros en este parque a las tres de la tarde, así que vengo siempre para encontrarte.</p><p>—Esa es la definición de acoso. — Responde.</p><p>—Supuse que tendrías un perro. — Dice el más alto, arrugando el rostro. — Es raro que no tengas uno. ¿Compras golosinas para los perros de otros?</p><p>—No. Las hago. — Y aunque Jinhwan realmente no debería darle explicaciones al chico, simplemente aquello se escapa de su boca.</p><p>Una risa idiota sala desde la garganta del chico, misma risa que le recuerda a la noche anterior durante el concierto, y esa misma risa en el séptimo grado.</p><p>—¡Eso es muy raro!</p><p>—¿Viniste a decirme lo raro que soy? — Cuestionó el más bajo rodando los ojos, sin inmutarse esta vez. — Ya entendí. Soy muy raro. Nos vemos. — Despidió tratando de pasar de lado.</p><p>—No, no. Espera. — Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño miro tentativamente al chico. — Me sentí mal por lo qué pasó en el concierto.</p><p>—Ah, sí, el concierto. — Señaló Jinhwan. — Donde dijiste que parecía un bicho raro. Y supongo que sí, así que está bien.</p><p>—No, era un halago. — Respondió interrumpiéndolo. La mirada en el rostro de Jinhwan debió decir algo porque de inmediato agregó. — Sí, tu baile fue impresionante. Siempre pudiste soltarte así, incluso de niño. Siempre me sentí celoso.</p><p>—¿Estabas celoso de mí? — Cuestionó incrédulamente.</p><p>—Todavía lo estoy. Y ahora mírate. Creciste y te pusiste… tan lindo, mierda.</p><p>El silencio se cierne sobre ellos, dejando un sentimiento de incomodidad dentro del pecho del más bajo, sin embargo, decide terminar con esto.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste por última vez?</p><p>—Bueno, seguro fue antes de séptimo grado. — Respondió el contrario encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Por qué? ¿Te acuerdas?</p><p>Los recuerdos golpeando detrás de sus ojos como una película, dejándolo paralizado momentáneamente.</p><p>—No. — Niega falsamente.</p><p>—¿Qué harás más tarde? Hay un curso de poesía aquí cerca. Deberías venir.</p><p>—¿Vas a escuchar poesía?</p><p>—Intento tener la mente abierta. Como tú. — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos. — A algunos nos cuestas más cuando no nos sale, pero lo intento. Eres autentico, Jinhwan, siempre lo has sido. — Una sonrisa adorna ahora el rostro del chico, haciéndolo lucir menos terrorífico. — Así que acostúmbrate, porque la gente lo nota. — Mostrando su muñeca izquierda, Jinhwan aprecia la pulsera que le regaló en séptimo grado.</p><p>Dedicándole una ultima sonrisa, Edgar se aleja con un saludo, dejando al más bajo completamente confundido.</p><p>***</p><p>“No pude destruir mi creación. Pero, está bien porque este cuaderno es perfecto para descargar emociones. Buenas o malas. Puedo decirte lo que sea.”</p><p>Junhoe mira fijamente la escritura cursiva de Jinhwan en el cuaderno, tomando una copa de whisky únicamente en bóxer. Su teléfono suena, alertándolo de un nuevo mensaje, dejando el cuaderno de lado y la copa sobre la mesa, toma el aparato y mira la pantalla.</p><p>Dos nuevos mensajes se leen y lo único que logran es hacerlo suspirar cansino.</p><p>Lisa: “No estás en Seúl. Deberías venir a mi fiesta de navidad.”</p><p>Rosé: “No puedes ignorarme para siempre, Junhoe.”</p><p>Rodando los ojos, arroja el aparato sobre el sofá, tomando de nuevo la libreta y un lapicero para responder a Jinhwan.</p><p>“Jinhwan: me encanta que no hayas destruido tu creación. Siempre escuchas a…”</p><p>Sin poder terminar, la puerta se abre con un audible ‘click’, alarmándolo rápidamente, el rubio suelta la libreta y el lapicero, colocándose de frente al pasillo. El hombre que ingresa es su padre, quién lo mira fijamente, detrás de él se encuentra una mujer mucho más joven que su padre.</p><p>—¿Papá?</p><p>—Dios, Junhoe. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — Ambos caminan lentamente, quedándose de pie frente al otro.</p><p>—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Cuestiona el rubio tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.</p><p>—Hola, soy Leeza. Encantada de conocerte. — La mujer aparece al costado del hombre y esboza una sonrisa incomoda.</p><p>Es hasta que su padre lo mira fijamente debajo de su rostro, que el más alto recuerda se encuentra únicamente en ropa interior, que el color en su cuello sube hasta colorear sus mejillas en un rojo muy fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>Minutos más tarde, luego de que Junhoe se ha puesto ropa, se encuentra frente a su padre nuevamente, esta vez, ambos sentados en la sala de estar, mirando incómodamente hasta la mesa de centro.</p><p>—Pensé…</p><p>—Así que…  — El silencio se instala nuevamente cuando se interrumpen. — Dilo primero. — Concede segundos después su padre.</p><p>—Pensé que estarías en Seúl hasta Año Nuevo. — Comenta el rubio.</p><p>—Nos cansamos de Corea muy rápido. Iremos a California, pero Leeza quería desayunar en Tiffany antes.</p><p>—No ibas a decirme que estabas aquí. — Responde Junhoe frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—¿No se suponía que estarías con tu mamá?</p><p>—Sí. — Responde rápidamente. —Sólo quería descansar un poco, así que estoy pasando un rato aquí.</p><p>—Te entiendo, tu madre es insoportable. —Ríe el hombre. Enviándole una mirada interrogante. — ¿por qué no cenamos? Tú, yo y Leeza. Así causas una mejor impresión. — Comenta.</p><p>—Genial. — Murmuro Junhoe rodando los ojos.</p><p>—Ponte algo decente. — Colocándose de pie, el mayor camina hasta la cocina dejando al rubio suspirar pesadamente mientras entierra el rostro en sus palmas. — Compra algo de comida si vas a quedarte aquí. — Regresando con una pequeña bolita blanca, dice. — Sólo hay mochis en el refrigerador.</p><p>—No, no, no. ¡Pap-! — Sin poder terminar la oración, el hombre traga la bolita de un solo bocado, dejando al más alto completamente derrotado.</p><p>—¡Buenas noticias! ¡Mi hijo cenará con nosotros!</p><p>Junhoe hunde su rostro completamente en sus palmas reprimiendo un gemido, hasta que escucha la puerta de la habitación de su padre cerrarse nuevamente, busca a tiendas la libreta y tomando el lapicero sobre la mesa de café, decide continuar lo que dejó pendiente.</p><p>“Jinhwan. Mi papá está en la ciudad. Es una pesadilla navideña. Para empeorar las cosas, me obliga a ir a cenar.</p><p>Todos los años hay una cena incomoda con su nueva novia, que termina en una polémica guerra dialéctica con mi papá, que en toda la cena quiso mostrar lo buen padre que es. Y lo único que me ayudaba en esas cenas tensas era Rosé, mi exnovia, quién calmaba la tensión fácilmente en cualquier lugar porque ella es así…”</p><p>Rasgando la hoja de la libreta, mientras repite como un nuevo mantra “no, no, no”, Junhoe entierra su rostro una vez más dentro de sus palmas. No está seguro de lo que debería escribir, pero Rosé, no era un buen tema de conversación, definitivamente.</p><p>Suspirando pesadamente, suelta todo el aire retenido y tomando entre sus dedos el lapicero, se concentra para poder escribir una nueva nota para Jinhwan.</p><p>“Bueno, Jinhwan, parece que tenemos un problema. No puedo contarle todo a quién me gusta, ¿verdad? Como que quiero conocerte y pienso en ti todo el tiempo.”</p><p>Rasgando nuevamente la hoja de libro, el rubio logra otra bolita de papel y la arroja a través del sillón.</p><p>Colocándose de pie y arrojando el cuaderno debajo de los cojines, decide que su única mejor opción es pedirle que vaya. Tomando el teléfono de sus bolsillos, teclea rápidamente el contacto en la pantalla y presiona llamar.</p><p>—Hey, ¿podemos cenar hoy?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Entonces, cada año hago un corto especial navideño y este año la cuarentena fundió mis neuronas, por lo que terminé viendo series navideñas románticas en Netflix y durante la hora de comida en mi trabajo terminé haciendo una adaptación al JunHwan de la serie de Netflix "Dash &amp; Lily", perdón :zzz</p><p>Espero que les guste, por cierto.</p><p> </p><p>//La historia ya está publicada en wattpad, por lo que vamos 3 capítulos adelante allá.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>